La LuZ oScUrA
by Monzy Rozen
Summary: La guerra esta en pleno apogeo. Los magos deben decidir donde esta su lealtad y su corazon. Draco huye del lado tenebroso para volver al camino correcto, pero se lleva con el a lo que podria ser la mayor de las bendiciones o el peor de los pecados...
1. Sobreviviendo

Era una noche particularmente fria y tenebrosa. La hierba danzaba al compas del viento y el sonido que emitía el aire al surcar las ramas de los gigantescos arboles llenaba el ambiente.  
La luz de la luna iluminaba debil el bosque, dificilmente se distinguia la silueta de un muchacho que casi arrastraba algo muy pesado.  
Se notaba diminuto en aquella enormidad, quiza por la forma encorvada de caminar debido al paquete que llevaba a cuestas.  
Una sustancia caliente y pegajosa recorria su frente perdiendose en el cuello del chico. Habia caminado por horas y se sentia desfallecer, pero no podia... no iba a dejarse vencer tan cerca de lo que podria ser la salvacion.

- No voy a morir aqui, no me dare por vencido - susurro casi para el mismo

Las luces de la enorme edificacion que ansiaba encontrar hicieron su aparicion, camino un poco mas, pero antes de poder llegar mas alla de los jardines se desvanecio.

Unos murmullos se escucharon a lo lejos y los pasos de aquellas figuras se acercaron a donde aquel infeliz acababa de desplomarse. La suerte parecia estar de su lado.

- Bien Profesora Sprout, parece que el invernadero esta impecable.  
- Si Profesor Snape, es una suerte que encontrara las hierbas que necesitaba para la clase de… ¡Madre Santa! – exclamo la regordeta bruja  
- ¿Que le pasa? – pregunto el ahora director de Hogwarts  
- Es el… – señalo horrorizada al ver el estado de Draco

Snape corrio hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, y lo acostó en una camilla flotante que acababa de aparecer.

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería ahora mismo – dijo el moreno encaminándose al Castillo  
- Pero Severus…  
- Es urgente… - dijo caminando mas apresurado  
- Snape!! – grito la bruja haciendo que volteara sorprendido – Que haremos con la chica?  
- De que hablas?

Pero Snape miro hacia donde miraba la Profesora de Herbologia y vio en el césped a una chica de cabello rizado y oscuro, temblando débilmente debido a sus heridas y casi en posición fetal.

- No puede ser!... ¡Ellis!  
- La conoce…  
- No… yo ehh

Mas un débil quejido de dolor de parte de la chica concluyo la pregunta de la bruja y acelero el corazon del mago… estaba muriendo…

- Hay que entrar y ayudarlos o no se salvaran – dijo angustiada la profesora

Y ambos magos corrieron en direccion a la enfermeria con un par de cuerpos flotando a su lado. Entraron en la enfermeria despertando a una paciente que estaba en un rincon y a la Medimaga.

- Que pasa Señor director?  
- Necesitan ayuda Pomfrey… - y le mostro a los lastimados chicos  
- Pero este es el señor Malfoy, es un mortio!!  
- si lo se, pero ayudelo y tambien a la chica y por favor…no quiero que nadie se entere de esto…

Snape se retiro a su oficina seguido por unos curiosos ojos, que ahora sabian de la existencia de Draco en el Castillo…

Entro al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore y se sento con la cabeza entre las manos y se recargo en el escritorio.  
- La trajo a Hogwarts… la trajo a Hogwarts – repetia una y otra vez de una manera insana

Y miro a un costado de la habitación con aire desesperado, buscaba el consuelo en aquellos ojos azules que le devolvian la mirada con tranquilidad.


	2. Luna dice

Una palida chica se levanto de su camilla para dar una pequeña vuelta por la enfermeria. Madame Pomfrey habia vuelto a su recamara hacia unos 20 minutos despues de una extenuante noche atendiendo a aquellos recien llegados. Camino hacia una de las camas, que estaban cubiertas por cortinas para mayor privacia y se asomo. Miron con extrañeza a la joven que se encontraba inconsciente. Era morena y de cabello negro, delgada y parecia ser muy bonita, aunque era diificil adivinarlo por la cantidad de moretones y heridas que tenia en el rostro y tambien en el cuerpo. Aunque ademas de las heridas superficiales que la chica veia, parecia no estar tan mal.

Se encamino a la segunda cama y separo las cortinas y miro al chico que tantas veces habia hecho sufrir con humillaciones a sus amigos. Recordo como llamaba "sangre sucia" a Hermione, como le espetaba a Ronald lo pobre que era y como ridiculizaba a Harry por ser quien era.

Desde el primer momento que lo escucho hablar, penso que era vil y cruel pero nunca lo creyo capaz de traspasar los limites, matando por ejemplo...

- Pero al final lo hizo...- penso la rubia

Recordo el dia , no hacia mas de 3 meses que Hermione recibio su ejemplar de El Profeta y se horrorizo con la noticia de que Draco era buscado por el asesinato de precisamente Narcissa Malfoy... su propia madre...

Y cual fue la razon? Segun Skeeter, Narcissa habia tratado de detener a su hijo para que no se llevara la fortuna familiar, pero nadie creyo las estupideces de esa mujer.  
Aunque Luna pensaba que Voldemort habia teniado mucho que ver en esa situacion, quiza era un rito entre los mortios o quiza solo le estorbo en el camino, a final de cuentas, lo que el rubio habia hecho era la mas grande de las porquerias.

Sin duda era una basura por todo lo malo que habia hecho. Incluyendo ser quien introdujo mortifagos en Hogwarts, mismo que hirieron y asesinaron a cuanto personaje se les puso enfrente.

Lo miraba, mas que con desprecio, con profunda pena y lastima por la clase de persona en la que se habia convertido, cuando una voz la hizo saltar de la impresion.

- Que hace ahi señorita Lovegood? Mas vale que no moleste a los pacientes... Ya esta sana asi que le dire a Filch que la escolte a su Sala Comun

- Si Madame - respondio al chica caminando hacia la puerta para esperar al señor Filch y su odiosa gata

- Ah y Lovegood... ni una palabra de esto a nadie ... entendido

- si - dijo secamente la chica

La mañana llego con rapidez y los alumnos iban y venian de clase sin sospechar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Un pequeño grupo de amigos departia tranquilamente en los jardines del Castillo en una de tantas horas libres. Trazaban estrategias para el enfrentamiento con el bando Tenebroso.

- Tarde o temprano tendre que enfrentarlo cara a cara y eso no es un secreto para nadie - sentencio Harry ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

- Si, lo sabemos Harry pero no sabes que haras?, es decir, ¿como te preparas para enfrentar al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos? - chisto el pelirrojo.

- No hay preparacion valida Ron... cuando te encuentras frente a el , solo vale en instinto y el coraje. Y por cierto amigo te corrijo, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos es Albus Dumbledore

- Bien dicho Harry - apoyo Neville

- Si bueno... Voldemort es sin duda el objetivo a vencer... pero tambien debemos preocuparnos por los mortifagos. Harry... tu no debes enfrentarlos, eso es tarea nuestra... - expuso Hermione

- Pero es muy peligroso Herms - dijo Harry

- Lo se, y exactamente por eso debemos protegerte para que llegues entero a enfrentarte con Voldemort.

- Esos tipos tiene muchas artimañas - dijo Ginny

- Debemos aprenderlas no? y atacar fuego contra fuego - expuso Ronald

- Pero como saber, que armas usaran, sus hechizos predilectos... - pregunto Neville

Todos los chicos se miraron con preocupacion. Hasta que Luna rompio el silencio.

- Podriamos preguntarle a algun mortio - dijo la chica

- Ah claro!! como no se nos ocurrio- se burlo Ron - de casualidad tienes el feletono de alguno de ellos

- TELEFONO RON!! - corrigio la castaña

- No Ron... no lo tengo - explico Luna- pero tenemos algo mejor

- A que te refieres Lun - pregunto su amiga Ginny

- A que tenemos al maestro en el Castillo, el que podemos interrogar y saber todo sobre el enemigo... Draco Malfoy llego anoche

Los 5 amigos la miraron como si hubiera decidido quitarse la ropa y correr desnuda por Hogsmade. No daban credito a lo que acababa de decir.

- Estas segura Luna? - pregunto Hermione

- Si chicos... yo lo vi

Harry se levanto de golpe empuñando su varita y estaba dispuesto a ir hacia el Castillo.

- Por fin el maldito da la cara. Lo matare - dijo el ojiverde lleno de ira y caminando con furia.


	3. Quien amaria a Draco Malfoy?

No Harry espera – grito Luna y corrio a detener al ojiverde- en primer lugar, yo no debi decirles nada , se supone que es secreto. Y lo que es mas importante… la verdad todo esta muy extraño.

- Porque lo dices Lun? – pregunto la pelirroja

- Es que bueno… Malfoy llego muy malherido anoche, quiza ni siquiera tengas que tocarlo Harry… igual moriria.

- Vaya que mal… - susurro Hermione

- y además no llego solo… una chica venia con el.

- Una chica? – pregunto Longbottom

- Si y no me pregunten quien es porque no lo se… nunca la habia visto en mi vida

- Vaya que si es extraño – dijo Hermione- aunque pudiera ser una trampa, quiza quiera infiltrar gente al Castillo

- Hay que vigilarlo y también hablar con el Director Harry – dijo Ginny mirando a su exnovio

- Si am… Ginny – se apresuro a corregir – el Profesor Snape debe ayudarme esta vez porque no entiendo nada.

Y el niño que vivio se encamino mas tranquilo a la Oficina que antes perteneciera a Dumbledore.

- Raíz de asfódelo – dijo el chico como contraseña

Harry entro cuando la gárgola se movio y toco a la puerta del despacho.

- Puedo pasar Profesor? – pregunto respetuosamente

- Adelante Señor Potter

La relacion entre ambos personajes habia mejorado muchisimo al descubrirse el pacto entre Dumbledore y Snape, ademas del amor de este ultimo por Lily Evans. Ademas de las incontables ocasiones en las que le salvo el pellejo a Harry y actuo por el bien de la Orden.

El puesto que Snape dejara libre como profesor de DCAO era ahora devuelto a Remus Lupin.

- Profesor, necesito tratar un tema muy urgente con usted.

- De que se trata? – dijo Snape mirandolo con sus profundos ojos negros

- iré al grano… se trata de Draco. Se que esta aquí en Hogwarts

- Quien se lo dijo?

- Eso no importa. El punto es que creo que debemos entregarlo a Azkaban – dijo firmemente el chico

Severus se levanto de su comoda silla y rodeo el escritorio seguido por la mirada de Harry, respiro profundo y miro a su interlocutor.

- Entiendo su posición Potter , pero lamento decirle que eso no sera posible

- Pero Profesor… ese tipo metio mortifagos en el Castillo, hubo heridos, muertos, Hill es un semi hombrelobo por esa razon.  
Ademas ha atacado villas muggles solo por placee y mato a su propia madre.  
Es una escoria y merece pagar por lo que hizo…

- Lo siento pero no cederé. Necesito antes hablar con el, que me explique muchas cosas – dijo el hombre con la mirada perdida

Harry lo miro con extrañeza pero no dejo de presionar

- Usted aun tiene la esperanza de que el no sea tan malo, no es asi? – pregunto con un tono sarcástico

- Quizás… pero no tendria nada de malo esperarlo… la gente no es siempre lo que uno cree o no? – y lo miro recordando su propia historia – Si Dumbledore no hubiese confiado en mi, no estariamos aquí en este momento…

- Pero no es lo mismo – dijo el chico muy poco convencido

- Harry piensalo, tu antes no me dabas el beneficio de la duda y ahora míranos aquí luchando por la misma causa. Entiéndelo – dijo atrayendo la mirada del pelo azabache – solo quiero darle a Draco la misma oportunidad que me dieron a mi.

Harry se que do pensando y decidio que tal vez Snape tenia lago de razon pero no tardo en mostrar sus dudas.

- Esta bien… pero lo tendré vigilado

- Y no esperaba menos, aunque yo hare lo mismo. Tome medidas suficientes, sien embargo no puedo evitar que tomes las tuyas.

- Asi sera. Con permiso Director – dijo el chico saliendo de la Oficina

Y se encamino a buscar a sus amigos con el firme propósito de vigilar a su enemigo. No sabia si Snape estaba en lo correcto, al fin y al cabo el ahora Director habia amado a su madre y ese amor lo enalteció, haciendolo volver al buen camino, pero Draco no conocia ese sentimiento y Harry dudaba de que algun dia lo conociera porque…

¿Quién podria amar o dejarse amar por alguien como Draco Malfoy?

- Nadie – penso el chico y siguió su camino


	4. Esperanza

Ellis desperto cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Tenía muchísima hambre asi que miro con deseo la bandeja de fruta que tenia a su lado. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones y le pareció sospechoso que alguien haya dejado esas delicias. Poso su blanca mano sobre la bandeja y susurro unas palabras. Un leve destello aparecio y la chica sonrio.

- Perfecto – exclamo al comprobar que la fruta estaba en buen estado y la comio con vehemencia.

Se levanto de la camilla para inspeccionar el ligar. Recorrio con sus profundos ojos cada centímetro de la enfermeria. Nunca habia visto cosas similares.

Paso sus casi 18 años encadenada entre tinieblas y ahora que habia logrado salir, deseaba ver el mundo y huir… huir de "ellos"

Frente a ella habia un espejo de cuerpo entero asi se miro.

Estaba desaliñada y llena de moretones. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y bastante seco. No habia visto muchos jóvenes de su edad y mucho menos a señoritas pero se sentia muy extraña, muy mal con esa apariencia tan… sin chiste.

Volteo y miro otro biombo asi que supuso que habria alguien mas en esa cama.

Abrio las cortinas y sintio que el alma se le iba al piso…

Ahí estaba Draco con varios golpes y heridas sangrantes, completamente inconsciente. Docenas de pociones rodeaban su cama y unas profundas cicatrices se asomaban por sus brazos.

- Nooo – grito la chica acariciándole el rostro – Draco, Draco perdoname… esto es mi culpa – decia llorando amargamente

Madame Pomfrey salio de su habitación y la separo de Draco ya que podia hacerle daño.

- Niña tranquila – exclamaba la medimaga . La chica tenía mucha fuerza pese a su escuálida figura.

- No… el va a morir por mi culpa. Debio dejarme alli. Debio dejar que me pudriera ahí!!

- Ya basta muchacha – y la medimaga le hizo un ecnantamendo sedante con lo que Ellis cayo adormilada al piso de la enfermeria.

- Sera mejor que vaya por severus – penso la mujer y salio rapidamente

El Profesor llego casi volando y vio al ayudante de la medimaga sobre Draco, administrandole pociones, sanando heridas y aplicando mil remedios.

El chico estaba muy grave, prese de no se cuantos hechizos oscuros.

Busco a Ellis con la mirada y la encontro sentada en el piso de la enfermeria abrazando sus piernas y murmurando por lo bajo

- Asi ha estado desde que lo llae Profesor

- Ellis...

La chica levanto la cara y de inmedianto se acurruco a seguir murmurando.

- Draco se pondra bien. Tu sabes que e smuy fuerte – le dijo el director.

- El no debio protegerme – decia la chica con voz asustada – No debio sacarme de alli

- Malfoy fue valiente… mucho mas que otros que te abandonaron ahí- sentencio el moreno

- Otros como tu verdad? – pregunto Ellis confrontando los oscuros ojos del Profesor con los suyos.

- Si Ellis… como yo

- No era tu obligación y ya me da igual. Solo quiero que el se salve para salir de aquí.

- Ustedes no se irán Ellis – ordeno el Profesor

La chica lo miro con temor y se levanto.

- Tenemos que hacerlo o… o ellos no encontrarán. Sabes de lo que son capaces los mortifagos.

- Si lo se. Pero aquí estaran a salvo. Hay gente que nos cuidara y ademas esta vez no te fallare.

Ellis temblaba de miedo pero miro a Draco luchando por su vida y entendio las cosas.

- Hazlo Ellis… por Draco, por ti... por el bien de todos…

- Yo opino qiue esta bien pero tenemos que esperar a que le se ponga bien y hablaremos… - miro al chico con cariño – quiero cuidarlo Severus… esta bien?

- Claro y tranquilizate, todo estara bien. Para mayor seguridad mande llamar a varios aurores – dijo el hombre caminando hacia la puerta – entre ellos Nimphadora Tonos.

Volteo a ver a Ellis y sonrio al ver la reaccion de sorpresa de la chica. Hasta los ojos le centelleaban.

- Muero por conocerla…

- Lo se… por eso te la traje – y salio con paso rapido al pasillo

No podia creer lo que habia escuchado. Hace unos dias pensó en morir sola y sin ilusiones y el dia de hoy tenia algo que vale mas que todo el oro del mundo: tenia esperanza.


	5. Ojos de cielo

Habia pasado una semana desde la llegada de Draco.

Harry Potter junto a sus amigos habia trazado un pequeño plan de vigilancia. Tomaron nota del itinerario de Snape y de sus visitas a Draco.

No se atrevían a preguntar por la salud del chico a riesgo de sonar hipócritas pero montaban guardia en la enfermería por si veian algo sospechoso.

Era el turno de Ron y a decir verdad era muy poco atento. Esta vez se habia quedado dormido recargado en la puerta. Soñaba con ser el capitan de los Chuddley Cannons. Volaba como nunca cuando de pronto una bludger le habia golpeado la nuca y el caia estrepitosamente.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar que se habia golpeado con el piso al abrirse la puerta y caer de espaldas.

Vio unos grandes ojos violeta que lo inspeccionaban con interes desmedido.

-¿Quién eres tu? – le pregunto a la chica

La morena lo miro por unos segundo s mas antes de abrir la boca.

- Tu cabello…! Es de fuego ! – dijo la chica acariciando unos mechones que caian en la frente de Ron

- Claro que no – exclamo Ron ofuscado

- Nunca habia visto nada como tu…!OH! … tienes puntos en la cara… son graciosísimos – decia entre risas la joven

- ¡Ya basta! – le dijo Ron bastante sonrojado

Ellis no podia parar de reir, nunca habia experimentado una alegria similar… y le encantaba. Paso mucho tiempo sin reir. Hasta que conocio a Draco su vioda tuvo un giro pero aun asi, el rubio no era precisamente todo simpatia asi que lo que estaba expeimentando ahora era genial.

- ¡Deja de reirte de mi! – le grito Ron- tu tienes el pelo raro y… y … tus ojos son como berenjernas y… UN MOMENTO… - Ron se puso muy serio al ver de donde habia salido Ellis.

La chica se callo de pronto y se puso muy tensa… Snape le habia advertido no salir y ahora este chico la habia visto y no sabia que era lo que queria.

- ¿Quién eres y que hacias ahí dentro? – le grito Ron

Ellis se asusto muchisimo con el grito de Ron y trato de huir pero el pelirrojo la jalo hacia el y sus cuerpos quedaron casi pegados.

La chica respiraba con dificultad debido al temor y auna sensación muy extraña en el estomago. Su corazon latia desenfrenadamente, ese chico era muy extraño y atemorizante para ella, y sin embargo no queria alejarse de el… pero debia hacerlo.

- De-ja.me – decia la morena con la voz cortada

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre y que hacias alli adentro? DIMELO – le grito mientras la zarandeaba

La morena estaba a punto de las lagrima por la manera en que Ronald la trataba cuando una voz a sus espaldas los hizo voltear.

- SUELTALA WEASLEY – dijo una voz debil

- Draco…

Ellis corrio hacia le rubio para evitar su caida al frio piso y lo alcanzo a sostener a centímetros de que se golpeara.

- Ayudame – decia la chica llorando- por favor ojos de cielo, ayudame…

Ron sintio que el corazón se le estrujaba al verla asi, un ser tan inocente protegiendo a un tipo como Malfoy.

Sintio envidia, sintio que ese tipo merecia morir ahí mismoasi que levanto su varita y le apunto…

Ellis lloraba amargamente y al notar el ademan de Ron cubrio a Draco con su cuerpo.

Ron cerro los ojos y grito un hechizo, al escucharlo Ellis se estremecio…

-Expecto Patronus – el chico hizo unas señas a su pequeño labrador y el can salio disparado hacia la otra direccion.

- Que fue eso? – pregunto la chica hipando

- Tranquila… mi patronus fue por ayuda.

- Gracias… no se quien eres

- Ron, mi nombre es Ronald Weasley – le dijo el chico amablemente

- Yo soy Ellis …- y enmudeció de pronto

- Ellis que? –pregunto el chico pelirrojo

- Snape…. Ellis Snape – se escucho una grave voz por donde segundos antes se habia perdido el perro de Ron – es mi hija… ahora Weasley váyase y dejeme ayudar a Draco… Ellis ven aquí

La chica le sonrió fugazmente a Ron y entro tras la negra figura de Snape y cerro la puerta dejando a un aturdido chico con el cerebro a mil revoluciones.


	6. Destilando ternura

-¿Qué Snape queeeeeee? – exclamo el niño que vivio cuando su mejor amigo les relato lo ocurrido.

- No puede ser, debe ser un treta… investigamos mil veces a Snape antes de todo esto y nunca salio nada de una hija…- recordó Hermione

- Entonces porque lo diria s no es verdad – pregunto Ginny

- No lo se, pero si mienten de esa manera tan descarada debe ser porque esa chica esconde algo malo..

- ¡Por Merlin Herms! Es una niña inocente, ademas sus ojos destilan ternura, no podria estar…

¿Por qué me miran asi?

- Porque "sus ojos destilan ternura" – imito Ginny entre risas y con un tono dulzon y soñador impropio de ella y tambien de Ron.

- Parece que esa chica de ha cautivado amigo – burlo Harry apoyando las locuras de Ginny

-Claro que no, es una chica fea, desaliñada, extraña y ademas parece algo loca la verdad…

- Eso no implica que te guste – sentencio Hermione caminando hacia la Bilioteca tomando el brazo de su pelirrojo amigo.

Caminaron por varios minutos donde el silencio fue el vencedor entre los amigos hasta que Ron fue el primero en hablar después de pensar mil veces si era adecuado o no…

- Me pregunto si Malfoy estara bien

- ¿Acaso te interesa? – le pregunto Hermione

- Quiza este mal Herms pero, la manera en que Ellis lo protegio me hizo pensar cosas… sabes que no soy muy bueno para hilar mis ideas…

- Dimelo como lo piensas Ron – lo incito la castaña

- Bueno… pues… pienso que si alguien esta diospuesto a dar la vida por Malfoy, quiza es porque algo bueno debe tener ¿no?

- Hay varios que darian la vida por Voldemort – diji Hermione tratando de echar por tierra lo que habia dicho Ron.

EL pelirrojo bufo tan fuerte que Hermione dio un pequeño salto de susto.

- Pues si Hermione pero, los mortifagos son de la misma calaaña de quien tu sabes y eso los une.

- Y Ellis no es igual a Malfoy?

- Algo me dice que no. – sentencio Ron con decision

En ese momento Hermione rodó los ojos, pero mas adelante esas palabras rondarian su cabeza por mucho tiempo.


	7. Furia desatada

- Buen dia Severus – dijo una bruja bastante especial

El Profesor asintio y la invito a sentarse.

- Te presento a Ellis…

- Wow.. Tanto gusto nena – dijo Tonks tendiendole la mano

- Hola Nym… soy la hija de Snape por cierto – dijo la chica mirando al Profesor con el ceño fruncido

- Vaya, no sabia que tenias una hija Snape.

- Bueno eso no importa ahora. Lo que te trajo aquí es un asunto muy importante. Necesito que cuides de Ellis por esta semana. Yo debo salir y quiero que este segura… ella y Draco…

- Draco esta aquí?

- Si y quiero que los tengas vigilados dia y noche…

Ellis sospechaba que Snape no queria cuidarla sino evitar que se fuera, pero también esperaba que esa semana fuera la mas genial de su vida teniendo tan cerca de ella a ciertas personas.

- Bueno si acepto pero debo avisar en el ministerio…

- Eso lo arreglo yo. Lo que debes saber es que voy a poner un encantamiento sellador al Castillo, cuando yo salga nadie mas puede entrar ni salir de aquí hasta que yo vuelva o lo anule ok? Por lo tanto debes quedarte aquí a vivir.

- No importa aquí esta Remus asi que sere muy feliz – dijo coqueta la bruja

- Bueno, entonces me voy, que es muy urgente – y el moreno salio dejando a ambas chicas en la enfermeria.

- Y bien… entonces que haremos Ellis – pregunto la bruja del cabello rosa

- Charlemos, hablame de ti, de tus padres, de tu trabajo…

- Vaya eso es algo muy extenso, te apetece dar un paseo?

- Claro!! Pero…- recordo la chica- y Draco?

- ¡Ah! Tranquila, estara bien, por ahora duerme, ademas hare unos hechizos de alarma para saber si algo pasa, esta bien? – dijo guiñandole un ojo

- Esta bien

Caminaron por el Castillo charlando como buenas amigas. Tonks sentia una rara conexión con la chica ademas de que se sentia un poco extrañada al notar el interes que Ellis tenia en ella. Estaban comiendo un helado, cortesía de los elfos domesticos, cuando una chica de melena castaña saludo a Tonks a lo lejos agitando un brazo.

- Tonks!! – decia la muchacha corriendo hacia ella con un par de chicos.

Uno de ellos de cabello azabache y bastante revuelto y otro que hizo que Ellis derramara su helado, por los nervios.

- Cuidado linda – le dijo Nymphadora

- Lo siento – exclamo la morena bajando la cabeza

- Hola Tonks… Hola Ellis – saludo Ronald

- Hola Ron – dijo timidamente la morena

- Ah vaya ¡ Se conocen? – pregunto la auror dirigiendoe a ambos chicos

- Si, pero nosotros no… Hola Yo soy Hermione Granger – dijo la castaña sonriendole a la chica la cual respondio con una sincera sonrisa.

- Y yo soy Harry Potter – dijo el pelinegro

Ellis sintio que le pecho le ardia de furia, queria atacar a Haryy, tomar su cuellos con sus suaves manos y hacerle todo el daño posible… Sacudio la cabeza con avidez y esos pensamientos escaparon de ella tan rapido como habian llegado.

-¿ Estas bien? - pregunto Hermione al notar la extrema palidez de Ellis

- No muy bien, Podemos ir con Draco – dijo la chica a su cuidadora.

- Si claro – le dijo- Bueno chicos debemos irnos, pero ire a verlos a la torre por la noche… necesito su ayuda.

El trio dorado asintio y vieron desaparecer a su amiga y a la nuezva chica por el pasillo.

- Vaya que si es rara Ron – expreso Harry

- Me pregunto que querra Tonks – dijo Hemrione

- Quiza quiere que le llevemos flores a Lupin… recuerdan la oscasion en que nos hizo llevarle el almuerzo con una enorme nota de amor que gritaba "TE AMO LOBITO"… Por Merlin! No pude ver a los ojos a Remus en mucho tiempo…

Los chicos rieron con ganas y siguieron su paseo.

- Que te paso ahí Ellis…

- Nada nada

- claro que si, te pusiste muy extraña

- No es eso, es solo que… senti algo raro cuando vi a Ron otra vez – revelo la morena

- ¿Qué sentiste?

- Como si me hubiera comido u sapo y saltara en mi estomago – dijo la chica sobandose el vientre.

Para su sorpresa, Tonks en lugar de decir algo, solto una sonora carcajada

- ¿De que te ries?

- Bueno creo que Ronald Weasley te agrada

-Claro que si… es muy gracioso, lo has visto de cerca – dijo Ellis con una sonrisa en la cara

- Me refiero… a que te gusta como hombre

Ellis se puso de mil colores y camino sin decir una sola palabra mas. Mucho menos confesar lo que habia sentido al ver a Harry, algo le decía que no era nada bueno y lo mejor era callarlo.

- Y si me lo permites - continuo Tonks al notar el silencio de Ellis- creo que tu tambien le gustas y mucho.

La chica sonrió para si y entro a la enfermeria.

Ninguna de ellas noto que entre las sombras una chica rubia tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas. Escucho el nombre del amor de su vida y decidio esconderse para saber de que hablaban, mas hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Ahora sabia que esa chica gustaba de Ron y que el le correspondia. Su corazon estaba roto. No habia nada mas que hacer ahí asi que sin que nadie la viera salio corriendo hacia su dormitorio.

- Que hay Lunatica, porque tan sola?... ah olvidaba que no tienes amigos – se burlo una chica de ojos rasgados, al verla entrar en la sala Comun

Luna no estaba para burlas, habia decidio no hacer caso de lo que le dijeran pero aquella noche ya todo le daba lo mismo.

- Prefiero mil veces estar sola, que ser amiga de una estupida vacia como tu Chang – le escupio en la cara

- Que dijiste? – Cho se levanto y enfrento a Luna, mas que nada por no quedar mal con la gente que las estaba mirando

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!… Porque no vas a idear un plan para que Harry te voltee a ver… creo que te hace mucha falta… - y le dio la espalda

- A mi no me hablas asi – dijo la morena jalando a Luna por el brazo para evitar que se fuera

La rubia hizo un agil movimiento y se zafo de la morena para quedar frente a frente otra vez.

- No me toques Chang, y mas te vale que no te metas conmigo de nuevo… En lugar de criticarme, ponte a ver tu propia vida, que es bastante patetica… - y mirandola con desprecio se fue a su dormitorio dejando a medio Ravenclaw con la boca abierta.


	8. Noticias

Tonks y Ellis entraron a la enfermeria y enore fue su sorpresa al ver a Draco muy mejorado, sentado casi sentado en la cama con mejor semblante.

- Draco… estas bien… - exclamo la morena y corrio a abrazarlo, mas el la retiro educadamente

- No lo estoy… tengo que estar en esta maldita cama por un mes…

- Pero porque? – pregunto la chica

-Mis huesos estan muy debiles por los hechizos, según Madame Pomfrey, no soportarian mi peso al caminar asi que como la recuperación es lenta, no podemos hacer nada por este tiempo – explico apesadumbrado el rubio

- Todo es por mi causa… perdóname – dijo la muchacha al borde de las lagrimas.

- Ya basta Ellis,

- Si nena, tranquila – dijo Tonks atrayendo la atención de Draco- El estara bien, solo es cuestion de semanas

Ellis no paraba de hipar, cosa que incito a Draco a decir algo para calmarla

- Si ella tiene razon. No jugaría con mi salud, ella… es mi familia – dijo el chico con una mirada profunda, haciendo que Nimphadora se sorprendiera mucho

- Pero y la escuela? Según Snape… digo mi papa, empezarías al recuperarte y ahora sera mas difícil.

- Ah si… bueno pues no se puede hacer nada El, al fin, no puedo pedir que las clases vengan a mi ¿o si?

Los tres jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos antes de que la auror rompiera el silencio.

- Exacto… eso es lo que haremos – dijo la mujer llamando la atención de los chicos.

Esa noche una bruja de cabello rosa chicle caminaba rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Entre sus manos llevaba una especie de pequeña tómbola. Iba muy nerviosa y no sabia si la ida que tenia iba a funcionar.

- Buenas noches chicos – saludo alegremente al trio dorado mas la pequeña Weasley.

- Que tal Tonks, nos tienes en ascuas – dijo la castaña

- Bueno pues al grano. Les tengo dos noticias. La primera, es que estoy a cargo de la seguridad del Castillo, junto a mi Remy claro, y algunos otros de la Orden y…

- Pero y El director? – interrumpio Harry

- Salio de emergencia, no se a donde, pero por ahora y en lo que vuelve, el Castillo es nuestra responsabilidad. Y al decir "nuestra" me refiero tambien a ustedes chicos… lo que me lleva a la segunda noticia…

Los muchachos se miraron nerviosos al no saber lo que esa bruja irreverente tramaba.

- Mi principal encargo es cuidar a Draco ya Ellis. Y espero tener su apoyo en esto.

- A que te refieres – pregunto Ronald

- Bueno…

Y les expuso la falta de movilidad de su primo, las clases que debia tomar urgentemente, ordenes de Snape. Tambien la ayuda que Ellis necesitaba para acoplarse y empezar su enseñanza mágica express . Y al terminar…

- ¿Y nosotros donde entramos? – pregunto Ginny suspicaz

- Pues bien, necesito 2 parejas para que me socorran. Una atenderá a Draco, le llevara apuntes, tareas y lo ayudara en lo mas indispensable por lo menos durante se recuperacion. Y la otra hara lo propio con la chica

- Elijo a Ellis – dijo Ron con rapidez, ganado risas de los demas

- No vale Ron, todos la elegiran porque no tienen prejuicios contra ella, y contra mi primo si…

"MI PRIMO" retumbo en las cabezas de los presentes, nunca habian escuchado a su amiga llamarlo de ese modo.

- Sera cuestion de suerte – prosiguió la bruja

Saco la pequeña tómbola y metio los nombres de Ginny , Hermione,Harry y Ron en ella. La hizo girar con un movimiento de su varita y la detuvo de pronto.

- Bien. Eligire la pareja encargada de Ellis… a ver… Harry Potter y… Hermione Granger

Ginny nego con la cabeza, no podia creer su mala suerte. Tenia que cuidar del odioso hurón y por si fuera poco con Ron como pareja.

- Perfecto, entonces no veremos mañana chicos…debo ir a buscar a mi lobito – se despidió la chica con ilusión

Ron se levanto de la butaca y camino rumbo a su dormitorio sin hacer caso de nadie

- Bueno yo tambien me retiro. Hasta mañana chicas – dijo Harry besando en la mejilla a ambas damas.

Las amigas se retiraron también a sus aposentos y antes de darse cuenta Hermione era empujada a la cama cayendo de espaldas… con Ginny sobre ella.

- ¡Herms! Ers mi mejor amiga sabias?

- Deja –de- aplas-tarme – dijo la castaña con dificultad

- Y que te quiero, y que haria todo por ti sabias? – dijo la pelirroja dejando de saltar

- ¿Que quieres? – pregunto Hermione ya sentada en su cama

- Cambia las tareas conmigo. Quiero hacer equipo con Harry

- No Gin. Lo siento, pero sabes que Malfoy me detesta y yo a el – dijo decidida la castaña

- Por favor Hermione. Deseo volver con Harry y estar seria la oportunidad perfecta. Trabajar juntos y poco a poco… tu sabes… lo extraño y se que el tambien a mi.

Hermione titubeo. Adoraba a Ginny y sabia que sufria al igual que su mejor amigo. Pero convivir con el rubio seria la peor de las pesadillas. Debia tomar una decisión y lo haria en ese momento.

- Ok Gin, tu ganas…

- Gracias Herms. Gracias – dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amigay corriendo a cambiarse el pijama.

La castaña suspíro profundamente como anticipando su dolor. Ron no era precisamente el compañero perfecto. Sabia que ella tedria que lidirar sola con Malfoy y no podia esperar para enfrentarlo asi que decidio ir a primera hora de la mañana a informarle del calvario que vivirian durante ese mes.

Al mal paso, darle prisa – penso la chica metiendose en la cama. Mañana seria un dia muy intenso asi que necesitaba descansar mientras pudiera.


	9. La diferencia

La mañana llego con rapidez y Hermione se levanto y aseo como de costumbre. Tomo unos jeans negros y una blusa azul muy entallada, haciendo ver sus nuevas curvas. Le encantaba su formado cuerpo, aunque antes muerta que admitir la vanidad que corria por sus venas.

Acomodo su antes enredado cabello y salio decidida a enfrentar al huron botador.

Llego a la enfermería y vio a Draco dormido junto a la cama de Ellis, que aun permanecia en ese lugar, a falta de un dormitorio propio.

Ahí estaba su enemigo natural, dormido como si no tuviera ninguna culpa. Se veia tranquilo, relajado, hasta tierno…

"Lobo en piel de oveja" penso la castaña para si

Rodeo la cama para despertarlo y terminar ya con eso, cuando sin darse cuenta, tropezo con un zapato de Malfoy golpeando un buro que estaba a un lado, haciendo caer varias botellas y cayendo para colmo de males, casi sobre Draco. Hermione abrio los ojos como platos al ver lo que habia ocasionado y se miro de inmediato reflejada en unas pupilas de acero.

- Que boba eres Granger. Despertaras a medio Castillo– le espeto el rubio

- Resbale con tu tonto zapato Malfoy, eres un desordenado - explico la castaña

- Vaya! Asi que es mi culpa que seas tan estupida – le reclamo

- No soy estupida, pero si es culpa tuya dejar tus cosas por todos lados – alzo la voz la chica de ojos miel

- Ok, pero ¿tambien es mi culpa que no puedas quitarte de encima?… ¿quieres ver si soy real? Rata de biblioteca. Nunca habias tenido un hombre como yo tan cerca... – burlo el rubio

Hermione se alejo de el enseguida, sonrojada por haber estado casi recostada sobre el.

Esbozo una sonrisa burlona al estilo Draco y le contesto.

- Si claro como si fuera placentero estar cerca de un tipo como tu… pero – suspiro- para mi desgracia debo hacerlo

- Hacer que? – pregunto Draco

- Estar cerca de ti... Tonks me ha encargado junto con Ron, tu aprendizaje, te ayudaremos con las clases. Asi que nos veremos diario por las tardes.

Draco no podia creerlo. Tonks la habia hecho bastante buena, ponerle niñeras y por si fuera poco, la rata de bilioteca-yo-lo-se-todo Granger y el nariz-ganchuda-pobreton Weasley.

- No lo deseo – dijo friamente el chico

- Nosotros menos, pero Tonks lo pidio y eso haremos, si tu quieres o no, es tu asunto. – dijo la chica dando la vuelta pero se detuvo antes de salir – ah! Y la cita es a las 3

- ¿Cita? No te hagas ilusiones sabelotodo, tu nunca serias mi cita, si acaso serias la que sirva los tragos – dijo el chico entre risas

- Tanto mejor…asi podria envenenarte… hasta la vista. Adios Ellis – dijo sonriendole a la morena que habia escuchado toda la platica.

Draco se quedo sonriendo ante el comentario de Hermione, hacia mucho no discutia con alguien que le pudiera dar replica y eso era, lo que en el fondo le simpatizaba de ella, que era mas inteligente que muchas de las chicas que conocia. Aunque antes muerto que admitirlo.

- A las 3 sera entonces, pero esta vez, yo dire la ultima palabra Granger – murmuro por lo bajo y se volvio a recostar.

- Porque no se llevan bien Draco? A mi me agrada… - dijo Ellis desde su cama

- Es una larga historia Ellis y la verdad no quiero contarla ahora

-Cuentame por favor

Draco nunca podia resistirse a Ellis, era algo mas fuerte que el. Al fin y al cabo, era una persona importante para el.

- Bueno, es que ella es hija de muggles… - la chica lo miro sin entender - una sangre sucia – explico- y tu sabes lo que mi padre piensa de eso… asi que nunca nos llevamos bien.

- Una sangre sucia… que horror…- dijo la chica con tono melodramatico

- Sabes lo que es eso? – pregunto mordaz el rubio

- La verdad no, pero mi madre... – dijo amargamente la morena – decia que eran algo asqueroso, aunque, no me parece distinta a ti o a mi… ¿que diferencia hay entre un sangre limpia y un sangre sucia?

Draco no supo que contestar, habia pasado toda su vida, detestando a los "impuros" porque eso le inculcaron, pero nunca razono si existia motivo para tal rechazo. Hermione era buena alumna, aunque le costara admitirlo, mejor que el en ese rubro, buena hechicera y porque no decirlo, bastante atractiva, eso lo noto el dia de hoy mas que nunca, Draco se dio cuenta de que la niña habia crecido cuando la tuvo tan cerca, estaba bastante bien…

- Draco… ¿cual es la diferencia? – repitio Ellis expectante

- Ahora me parece que no la hay – dijo el chico con una media sonrisa y se acomodó para tratar de dormir un poco mas.


	10. Belleza

Nymphadora Tonks abrio los ojos cerca de las 10 de la mañana y lo primero que vio, se le hizo la imagen perfecta: Remus Lupin con el semblante sereno mientras dormia placidamente. Habia soñado hacia ya un año con tenerlo asi de cerca, abrazandola y haciendola sentir la mujer mas plena del mundo y ahora asi era.

Se volteo despacito para no moverlo y deposito un suave beso en los labios del hombre, que desperto ante el gesto.

- Buenos dias amor – le dijo la bruja

- Hola princesita – respondio aquél tipo con dulzura. Una dulzura que se antojaba impropia de el, pero que le venia a la perfección

- Creo que ya es hora de levantarnos, tienes clase en media hora y yo debo arreglar lo de la habitación de mi primo, creo que la Torre … ¿Qué pasa?

Lupin la miraba extrañamente, no sabia como decirle lo que pensaba asi que respiro profundamente y la invito a sentarse al borde de la cama junto a el.

- Dora, debemos hablar de algo – dijo seriamente el Profesor

- Si dime – respondió la bruja mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color verdoso a causa de los nervios.

- Se trata del joven Malfoy

- Que pasa con mi primo? – pregunto la chica

- Eso precisamente es lo que pasa… Draco no es una buena persona, incluso si fue obligado a hacer todas esas cosas el año pasado, dentro de el hay algo malo. Se crio con Lucius, se unio a los mortios…

- Eso no es verdad, no tiene la marca. Ademas no se a donde quieres llegar… - se levanto la bruja notablemente molesta y Lupin la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda

- A que no deseo que el te lastime. Tu eres una maravillosa persona Dora… mirate aquí peleando por el, llamandolo primo cuando hace dos meses lo perseguias junto a nosotros… solo digo que, no te fies tanto de el, primero asegurate de que vale la pena…

- La vale… es mi sangre Remus – añadio la chica

- Tambien Bellatrix lo es – dijo mirandola de frente

Tonks salio de la recamara tomando un abrigo y fue a la enfermeria. Dejando a su prometido visiblemente ofuscado en la puerta. Ella lo protegeria, algo le decia que el era bueno, no dejaria que nadie le dijera lo contrario.

- No siquiera tú, lobito – susurro la bruja ahora castaña limpiándose las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Camino lentamente hacia la enfermeria y vio a Draco desayunando con Ellis sentada junto a el. Esa chica le agradaba tanto que no podia evitar que le alegraran el dia.  
Ellis platico largo rato con la chica pidiendole que cambiara el color de su cabello y ojos, esperando largo rato cuando Tonks era ojiazul y pelirroja.

- Asi te ves muy bien – expreso la morena

- Si claro como Ron – dijo entre risas la auror

- Que tiene que ver ese Weasley aquí? – pregunto Draco

- Nada solo que a Ellis le atrae

- Queee? – grito el rubio

- No es cierto Draco, en serio – dijo sonrojada

- Ay que tiene de malo?

- mmm… no se

- Cambiemos de tema entonces porque Ellis se morira de la pena

- Ok Dime… donde esta Snape? – pregunto Draco

- No me lo dijo, solo me confirmo que era urgente y que trataria de no tardar, si me lo preguntas, creo que era en verdad importante…- expreso Nymphadora con aire de intriga

Draco no dijo mas, y termino su plato de fruta, creia saber a donde habria ido Severus al fina y al cabo esa semana seria la iniciación, misma de la que el escapo y seguramente El Señor Tenebroso reuniria a su mortios para que la presenciaran, como cada vez que iniciaba a mas mortifagos.

Penso en Blaise, en Theodore, Vince, Crabbe y Pansy… sin duda alguna los marcarian como a todos los demas. Lo mas cercano a amigos que Draco tenia eran ellos y ahora estarian ahí ofreciendole su alma y cuerpo a Voldemort.

En eso estaba cuando la voz de Tonks lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Bueno creo que podemos diseñar algo para ustedes, me parece perfecta la torre de Premios Anuales, al fin es de Granger y Mc Millan y no creo que sea difícil persuadirlos de que nos la presten al menos este tiempo…

- Si me parece bien – dijo el chico con un intento de sonrisa en los labios que la auror agradeció.

- Esta bien me voy que tengo que hacer cosas pero Eliis en la tarde Ginny vendra por ti para un encargo especial que le hice, quiero que estes lista como a las 2

- Encargo? De que?

-Es una sorpresa… y bueno me retiro.

El tiempo paso volando, como todas las veces que no deseas que lo haga y la tarde llego a Hogwarts, las clases habian terminado y Luna por petición de Tonks les llevo la comida a Draco y a Ellis hasta que los Gry pudieran llevara cabo las tareas encomendadas.

- Porque te mando a ti. Si un elfo puede hacerlo – pregunto Draco a la rubia

- Porque quiere que nos tratemos y asi le demos la razon a cerca de ti – dijo tranquila la chica

- La razon de que?

- Bueno… acerca de que tu eres bueno

- Por eso aceptaste? Para probarme, porque si es asi ya puedes irte – reprocho el chico molesto

- No lo hago por eso… en verdad yo tambien creo que no puedes ser tan malo

- Porque estas tan segura… no sabes de lo que soy capaz - dijo para atemorizar a la rubia

Luna se acerco a Draco para ponerle la servilleta en el regazo y levanto la mirada para casi tenerlo a centímetros de su misma cara. Lo miro como si tuviera algo que descifrar tras esos ojos de acero y después de unos minutos se alejo.

- Que rayos hacias? – pregunto extrañado el rubio

- Te miraba…

-Porque? Eso no dice nada de mí

- A ti quiza no pero a mi si… pensaba que…

Se encamino a la salida después de dejar las charolas que Dobby había accedido a llevar hasta la entrada a su antiguo amo. Y se dio la vuelta al escuchar a Draco

- Que pensabas? – pregunto de nuevo

- Pensaba que eres demasiado bello para ser malo… - djo Luna dandole la espalda y caminando hacia la salida

Draco se quedo de piedra, hacia años que nadie le hacia un cumplido, al menos sin esperar nada a cambio, y ahora esa chica que todos creain chiflada le habia lanzado uno de los mas lindos que hubiese oido. No solo porque le decia que era guapo, sino porque le decia que lo creia bueno, algo que nadie mas que su propia madre le dijo alguna vez…

- Gracias Luna – dijo con una timidez que no le quedaba en lo mas minimo

- Por nada Draco Malfoy – respondio Luna y salio del lugar


	11. Porque son asi?

Ginny se encamino a la enfermeria acompañada de Hermione ya que Ron y Harry tenian entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- No es posible que me metiera en esto por Harry y ni siquiera estemos juntos

- Todo a su tiempo Ginny... todo a su tiempo

- Esta bien... y que le daras hoy al delicioso Malfoy - dijo Ginny con cara de perversión

- Ginny - le recrimino Hermione haciendo reir a la Weasley - pues ...- continuo - un poco de DCAO y Transformaciones, aunque debo ver tambien como esta de concimientos, porque como recuerdas no termino muy bien el año pasado...

- Oh si! Y sabes algo mas?

- Que? - pregunto la castaña

- Estaras a solas con ese bombon porque yo me llevare a Ellis a encontrarnos con Tonks

Hermione no podia creer su pesima suerte, estaria 3 horas con el arrogante de Malfoy a solas, eso seria una batalla campal...

Entraron donde los chicos las aguardaban y Ginny salio con Ellis tomada del brazo no sin antes despedirsede Hermione.

- Y bien... necesito que me digas en que te quedaste el curso pasado...- empezo Hermione

- Yo no necesito clases de nada... aprendí cosas con las que no podrias ni soñar

- Por supuesto que no Malfoy, a mi no me interesa la magia oscura y a los EXTASIS tampoco asi que responde mi pregunta - dijo la chica en letania

- Donde esta el pobreton pelirrojo? No es su tarea venir contigo? - pregunto el rubio

- Si, pero por suerte el puede librarse con el entrenamiento

- Ah! La temporada de Quidditch se acerca - dijo el chico mas para si que para ella

- Si pero eso no debe interesarte, al fin no puedes... - y enmudecio

- Porque? Crees que no podre caminar de nuevo - grito Draco con un dejo de temor en la voz que se apresuro a cubrir con mas gritos - pues no se hagan ilusiones... en cuanto me recupere me ire de aquí ¡Maldita sea!

Hermione sintio un poco de miedo al verlo tan exaltado y a la vez sintio pena por el, era tan joven y habia pasado por muchas cosas, y ahora sin poder moverse, debia de ser muy difícil.

- Yo no dije eso Malfoy... podrás volver a caminar y jugaras al Quidditch y to... - decia la chica cuando fue interrumpida por el.

- No necesito que te compadezcas de mi - dijo el chico visiblemente molesto

- No lo hago, solo digo la verdad y ya no peleemos mas, empecemos con Mc Gonagall...

Draco la miraba como si acabara de darse cuenta de su existencia, alli estaba la chica que mil veces ofendio, ayudandolo a estudiar y tratando por un segundo de hacerlo sentir mejor. ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia?

- Porque ustedes son asi? - pregunto Draco

- A que te refieres con eso?

- Porque estas aquí ayudandome cuando tu me odias y yo a ti

- Yo no te odio - expreso Hermione - si tu si, eso solo te afecta a ti. Ademas hago esto porque...

- Porque Tonks te lo pidio?- pregunto el chico intuyendo la respuesta

- No... lo hago porque es lo correcto - sentencio la chica

- Pero yo siempre he sido terrible contigo y aun asi crees que esto esta bien

- Si... mira... lo que dijimos antes ya fue, es pasado, es cosa tuya decidir si tambien quieres que sea nuestro futuro. Podemos sacarnos los ojos cada tarde o tratar de hacer lo que se debe.

Draco asintio al fin y al cabo preferia recuperarse en paz y tranquilidad para poder acabar con Voldemort y si eso pasaba tal cual el lo tenia planeado, necesitaria a Potty y compañía.

...

En aquel lejano paraje un hombre con capa de viaje se esmeraba en encontrar la cueva que tanto añoraba. Tenia que llegar al encuentro con Voldemort.

Por fin llego y al entrar se encontro con un largo pasillo humedo, apenas iluminado por unas antorchas que flotaban en el techo. De pronto sintio algo que le rozaba el pie y miro una enorme serpiente deslizarse frente a el.

El estaba cerca...

- Aquí me tiene mi señor - dijo al verlo sentado en una especie de trono hecho de piedra.

- Vaya sorpresa... pense que nunca volverias a estar frente a mi.

- Yo no podria abandonarlo nunca...

- Y sin embargo lo hiciste - recrimino el hombre con un tono de voz que le hubiese helado la sangre a cualquiera, mas el mago no se inmuto.

Lo que es mas, dio un paso al frente y se descubrio el rostro. Miro con sus profundos ojos negros a aquel hechicero, que emanaba un destello rojizo por cad una de sus diminutas pupilas.

- Usted puede ver en mi... nunca le fallare

- ¡_Legeremens!_ - exclamo voldemort apuntando con su varita - Bien... parece que te has convertido en el Director favorito de Hogwarts - Burlo el Señor Tenebroso ganado risas de todos los presentes.

- Ese es mi papel. Si antes engañe a Dumbledore ahora tengo a todo el Castillo en mis manos y se lo ofrezco - dijo Snape con voz anhelante.

- Lo se Snape... Me gusta ver que tienes a Potter bien vigilado, eso lo ocupare mas adelante... por ahora no me interesa...

- No? - cuestiono el pelinegro

- Claro que no . En estos momentos hay algo mucho mas importante. Necesito que encuentren a Malfoy...

- Pero Señor... según se, Lucius esta...

- No Lucius... DRACO! - dijo con la mirada mas encendida que de costumbre.

- Puedo preguntar para que lo requiere?

- Porque el dia de hoy deberia de iniciarse al igual que sus compañeros- dijo señalando un grupo de 5 personas, una de las cuales era un palida morena que se aferraba muerta de miedo a la mano de un chico moreno, bastante alto y que miraba Voldemort con veneracion.

Por merlin! - penso Snape, son mis alumnos!!

- Nadie es desertor de mi causa Snape y lo sabes - continuo Lord Voldemort - quiero tener a Draco frente a mi para matarlo por ser un cobarde... pero antes debe darme una explicacion...- dijo antes de retirarse a la parte de atras.


	12. Revancha

Mientras Draco y Hermione estudiaban, una morena, una pelirroja y una bruja de cabello rosa entraban a una aula vacia para empezar con lo que tenian planeado.

Con un solo movimiento de varita la auror aparecio dos biombos, una tina de baño, espejos, un armario enorme y dos comodas sillas.

- Bueno pues esto es lo que haremos... Ellis necesitas urgente un cambio

- Vaya que si - exclamo Ginny

- Si y como Ginny es la mejor en eso, según he escuchado, pues le dejare ese encargo a ella. Yo tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas asi que las dejare solas ok?

- Si esta bien Tonks dejala en mis manos - dijo Ginny ante la asustada mirada de Ellis que no entendia muy bien a que se referian

Ginny le ordeno darse un baño de tina y agradecio internamente que Harry no estuviera alli, porque en su plan de reconquista no entraba el hecho de que su exnovio viera una chica semidesnuda.

Después del baño la ofrecio una especie de bata y la sento frente al espejo.

- Por Merlin Ellis necesitas de toda mi habilidad para arreglar tu look - dijo dramatica la chica

- Look? Que es eso Ginny - pregunto la morena

- Pues es la manera en la que te ves, como te vistes, todo el conjunto de tu apariencia.

- Ah y voy a verme tan bonita como tu y tus amigas- pregunto emocionada

- Eh! Gracias por lo que a mi toca y pues seguro te veras muy hermosa

Ginny recorto el cabello de la chica con la varita, le puso mil cremas, pociones para abrillantarlo, lo peino y lo dejo con rizos muy sueltos, realmente se le veia precioso. Y siguió con la cara, la ropa, el maqullaje y todo para verla como una princesa.

- Vaya! Si que fue tardado pero valio la pena - dijo la pelirroja emocionada

De pronto un enorme animal plateado entro por la puerta se levanto en 4 patas y al abrir la boca salio la voz de Tonks, era muy extraño.

- Vengan a la Torre de Premios Anuales, Todos estan aquí. Ya todo esta listo.

Ginny le dijo que la siguiera y se encaminaron a la Torre. Tardaron algunos minutos y al llegar la puerta estaba abierta asi que entraron y boca les falto a Draco y a Ron para abrirla por la sorpresa de ver a Ellis tan linda.

- Nena te ves genial - dijo Draco a lo que la chiquilla se el avento casi encima - Relajate que van a decir nuestros compañeros...

La cara de Ron cambio en un segundo al ver a Malfoy acariciando el cabello y rostro de Ellis frente a el y mas aun cuando el rubio o miro con una sonrisa burlona y añadio:

- Saben... estamos muy cansados y quisieramos irnos a la cama, espero entiendan - dijo el chico enfatizando la palabra cama y mirando a Ronald con gozo.

Ellis asintió sin saber el trasfondo de esa frase y solo sonrió a los chicos que salieron rapidamente.

- Crees que ellos tengan algo que ver? - pregunto Ginny

- Si asi fuera ella es muy afortunada, Draco esta muy guapo - añadio Tonks

- Si - se le escapo a Hermione haciendo que sus amigos varones voltearan a verla y reprimieran un regaño, al menos hasta que la auror no los escuchara.

Esperaron a llegar a la Sala Comun y cuando tuvieron a Hermione entre ellos, Harry empezo la discusión.

- Entonces crees que Malfoy es guapo - pregunto el moreno con un tono molesto

- Claro que no, solo que lo dije por Tonks, para que no crea que lo detestamos - respondio la chica con naturalidad

- Pero lo detestamos!- dijo Ron

- Pero si tu me dijste que... - empezo la castaña pero fue interrumpida

- Eso era antes ahora no se, creo que me parece peor, con su estupida sonrisa de suficiencia, no se que se cree - expreso Ron muy enojado

Hermione parecio entender el enojo de Ronald, era por la chica que el habia cambiado su opinión y no sabia porque pero a ella le causo una punzada de molestia al entender la insinuación del rubio, pero no supo porque.

- Te ves feo cuando estas celoso Ron - se escucho con un tono burlon

- Por que no te callas Ginny! Yo no estoy celoso de ese... ese huron... ademas es una basura y nadie se fijaria en el

- Claro que si lo harian, no se si tu cabeza de chorlito no te permite observar que es un hombre muy atractivo y sexy - dijo la chica en un susurro

Harry no se inmuto ante el comentario de la chica, pero por dentro sentia que le ardia el estomago por el coraje.

- ¿Si te parece tan interesante, porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad para estar con el? - pregunto Harry desde su asiento

- Tal vez lo haga - dijo retadora la pelirroja

- Pues no pierdas mas tu tiempo aquí, corre tras el... no vaya a ser que Hermione o Ellis o Luna se te adelanten, como es tan guapo - dijo Harry con un tono muy exagerado

- OYE!! - reclamaron Ron y Hermione al escuchar el comentario pero los gritos de la menor de los Weasley acallaron su molestia.

Ginny se veia muy afectada y tenia en el rostro el claro indicio de peligrosidad que la llenaba, haria algo y seria algo muy fuerte.

- Sabes que? Tienes toda la razon, sera mejor que vaya verlo y me ponga en primera fila... para besarlo, y entregarle mi corazon, mi alma y mi vida a un hombre que si valga la pena, no a alguien como tu, que según me ama, pero me deja al menor problema - le grito la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry no podia creer lo que Ginny le decia... llamar a Voldemort "menor problema" no solo era arriesgado, sino estupido.

- Eres increíble Ginny... lo hice por tu bien!! - le grito de vuelta el moreno

- Deja que yo procure mi bien Harry Potter, tu ocupate de tus cosas. - termino la chica y subio a su dormitorio para planear su siguiente paso.

Ginny era una buena chica, pero muy explosiva y no le gustaba que nadie la sobajara, amaba a Harry pero acababa de humillarla frente a sus amigos y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Tenía la venganza perfecta en mente, pero para eso tendria que trabajar mucho. Su objetivo estaba claro.


	13. Deseos compartidos

Dos semanas después la relación entre Hermione y Draco estaba llena de una cordialidad excesiva, quizás mucho mas incomoda que una pelea, pero ambos parecían indiferentes a ello. El rubio ponía mucha atención a las notas de la chica y hacia grandes esfuerzos por aprender rápido y evitar cualquier contratiempo.

- El movimiento es así – le enseñaba la chica con su varita

- Ah ya vi. es solo girar la muñeca, no golpear – dijo el rubio

- Si perfecto – dijo con una sonrisa que de inmediato borro al ver que Draco la miraba con afán.

Por su parte Ellis era enseñada por Luna Y Ginny ya que Harry, después de aquella pelea, era rechazado por la chica. La morena era buena alumna y a decir verdad, también era muy poderosa, cada hechizo, lo lograba con una rapidez solo digna de Hermione pero con una potencia mucho mayor.

A veces destruía estantes, libreros, sillas, mesas, que eran reemplazadas de inmediato, pero que arrebataban miradas furtivas de Draco.

Justo aquella tarde, Ellis acababa de convertir un pequeño botón en un enorme bicho de cerca de un metro, lo que asusto mas a Ronald, que miraba sentado en un sofá, que a cualquiera de las chicas.

- Guack – dijo Draco al verla moverse por la estancia - es como una enorme cucaracha!, debe recordarte a tu casa no Weasley? – dijo burlón mirando a Ron

- Si vieras que no – contesto Ginny- mi casa es más bien linda… cuando quieras puedo invitarte – dijo en un susurro y una mirada que el rubio no dejo pasar

Hermione no escucho nada de aquello ya que corría tras la horrible aparición y después de reducirlo, lo desapareció por completo.

- Bien hecho Herms – dio la morena – lo siento

- Tranquila Ellis – empezó el rubio – el poder no debe darte vergüenza

- Si claro… tenía que hablar Don Arrogancia – dijo Ron

- Basta Ron… no estamos aquí para pelear – dijo Hermione

- Si Ron… será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, al menos yo… no quiero ver enormes bichos asquerosos otra vez – dijo la pelirroja y tomando a Luna del brazo

- Pues tu deseo no se cumplirá… mira quien viene ahi... - dijo Draco al ver a Harry entrar por el hueco del retrato

Ginny vio la cara de Harry al escuchar la broma de Draco y soltó una sonora y falsa carcajada. Se acerco a Draco y le rozo el hombro.

- Esa estuvo buena Draco – dijo llamando la atención del chico – además de guapo… eres inteligente… una combinación no muy común hoy en día – termino mirando a Harry con desprecio

Draco entendió enseguida que la mini pelirroja estaba picando a Harry así que le siguió el juego. Cuando de molestar a Potty se trataba el estaba mas que puesto. Así que atrapo la mano de Ginny y la acerco a el.

- Gracias linda… cuando quieras puedo contarte algunas otras bromas sobre ciertos idiotas

- Empieza por hablar de ti entonces Malfoy – respondió Ron y jalo a Ginny hacia el otro extremo – y no toques a mi hermana – le contesto enojado

- Pregúntale a ella si no desea que la toque… - exclamo Draco con desanimo

- ya basta infeliz hurón , no te voy a permitir que…

- Tranquilos los dos – chillo Hermione

- Ya basta – dijo Harry con voz fuerte y decidía haciendo que todos voltearan – solo vine a decirles que Snape volvió y quiere verlos en media hora. Vendrá aquí… - termino y se dio la media vuelta, seguido de Luna y Ginny que caminaron hacia le lado opuesto que el moreno y Hermione se quedo recogiendo unos libros.

Ron salio muy molesto de la habitación y sin ponerse a pensar Ellis salio tras el.

- Hey Ellis a donde.. ELLIS! – grito al ver que la muchacha no volteo siquiera verlo

- Va a hablar con Ron, seguro a disculparse por tu actitud – explico Hermione sin mirarlo.

- Disculparse con un Weasley? Ella… - y empezó a reír por lo absurdo que se escuchaba

-- Porque no hacerlo? – dijo Hermione al escuchar la risa del rubio – No creo que te parezcan tan poca cosa, dado que casi abrazas a Ginny…

Draco no dijo nada al momento pero se dedico a mirar a Hermione recoger sus pertenencias y meterlas a su mochila. Seria posible que estuviera celosa? Era cierto que su relación a pesar de ser parca había mejorado mucho a comparación de los últimos 6 años, pero no como para que ella lo celara … o si? No lo creía, pero era Draco Malfoy y se arriesgaría a saberlo…

- Hoy no vas a preguntar si tengo dudas, es decir aun falta mucho para que Snape venga – dijo Draco

- No hoy no… tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo la castaña sin ponerle atención

- Pero es que tengo dudas, quien me las responderá sino tu?

- No lo se. Busca a alguien más, yo no… al menos hoy termine mi trabajo – dijo la chica molesta

- Alguien… como quien? Ahh ya se la pelirroja quizás? – pregunto con sarcasmo

- Si quizás ella, u otra , a mi no me importa – dijo tomando su mochila

- Ah ya veo… estas celosa…

- Que estupidez es esa? Yo celosa de ti… no me hagas reír - dijo tratando de emular una sonrisa que mas bien parecia una mueca de dolor.

- Si… creo que te gusto y tienes celos - explico el chico con suficiencia

- Pues estas mal, a mi no me pareces guapo, ni nada de eso. así que no alucines Malfoy – dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia arriba, visiblemente molesta.

Se veia muy linda con su uniforme y la cara de puchero. Su cabello descansaba en su espalda y lucia sonrojada por la discusión. Era perfecta…

- Te ves bonita cuando estas celosa Hermione – dijo Draco haciendo que la chica lo mirara con asombro y dejara resbalar un poco la mochila.

Draco aprovecho el descuido y tomo una de las jaretas de la mochila y la jalo hacia el sillon donde el se encontraba.

Hermione perdio el equilibrio ante el tiron del rubio y cayo sobre el sillon, muy cerca de el. El chico la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y la miro a los ojos.

El corazon de Hermione palpitaba a mil por hora, si era verdad, el le gustaba… lo tenia tan cerca, que sentia perderse en esos ojos grises… lo miro acercarse a ella y vio sus labios rosas humedecerse, entreabiertos para fundirse en un beso con los suyos y entonces cerros los ojos, queria disfrutarlo sin inhibiciones pero…

- Bueno, ya no tengo dudas – dijo Draco soltando a Hermione y cerrando su libro de notas

- Que? – la chica estaba confundida- de que hablas?

- Que la clase fue buena pero debo descansar antes de que Snape venga asi que si me permites… - dijo señalando la puerta y volviendo la cabeza

Hermione se levanto y salio de la Torre aun con el cosquilleo que le habia dejado en los labios aquel beso inexistente. Maldijo al rubio una y otra vez hasta que se perdio por un pasillo.

Mientras en la Torre, Draco Malfoy sentia que el corazon se el saldria por la garganta, él tambien deseo, tambien quiso, pero por ahora le bastaba con saber que ella lo añoraba… por ahora… era suficiente. Su cabeza estaba como loca, no sabia que pensar.

- Vaya… - fue lo unico que salio de sus labios…


	14. Amor

Ron iba como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Draco se había burlado de el, manoseado a su hermana (ya ven como es paranoico) y humillado a su mejor amigo en menos de 10 minutos…

¿Como era posible que esa serpiente destilara tal cantidad de veneno?

Y para colmo Draco tenía a la chica más dulce del mundo a su merced. Ellis vivía con el, dormían juntos, cada noche el pelirrojo dedicaba largos minutos para torturarse con la imagen del hurón, abrazando, tocando, besando a la morena…. a la única mujer que se le había logrado meter en el alma.

Seguía escuchando esos pasos que lo seguían desde la Torre. Seguramente Hermione lo había seguido para calmarlo, pero no se atrevía a voltear, no admitiría frente a su amiga el amargo temor que rondaba su corazon. No la agobiaria con eso a sabiendas de que ella tenia a su cargo al maldito blondo. Eso era suficiente para cualquiera incluida Hermione.

Se detuvo y los pasos vigías de aquella personita se detuvieron a escasos metros. El chico giro sobre sus talones para decirle que lo dejara solo y se topo con unos hermosos y místicos ojos…de un violeta que llenaba sus pensamientos.

No era Hermione… era _ella_…

- Ellis… que haces aqui? – pregunto asombrado haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y rompiera el contacto visual.

- Yo… esto… venia a ver si estabas bien – dijo la morena con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- Si claro… lo que ese imbecil diga no me afecta en lo mas minimo, pobre infeliz!

- No lo llames asi!! – exclamo la chica arrepintiéndose al instante

Ron cambio su dulce mirada al momento de escucharla defenderlo… queria arrancarse el corazon y darselo a Ellis, porque conservarlo y no tenerla a ella, lo mataba.

- Como es posible que lo defiendas asi?

- Tu no lo conoces como yo Ron… el no es malo… es una maravillosa persona que…

- Sabes algo Ellis? No quiero hablar de Malfoy, quizás sea tu tema predilecto pero no el mio…

Y se dio la media vuelta, para no pelear mas con ella, no se sentia con el valor de verla a los ojos y seguirle gritando, pero la chica lo detuvo.

- No te vayas… no te enojes conmigo – lloriqueaba la morena

- Yo… no llores por favor

- Es que si tu te enojas… si te alejas para siempre… me doleria mucho – dijo Ellis sin poder para de hipar.

- Porque te doleria tanto? – pregunto Ron con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos.

Ellis camino un par de pasos, como explicar algo que ni ella misma entendia?…

- Dime porque Ellis – dijo Ron de nuevo, y esta vez se acerco y tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas

Una corriente de aire se coló por una de las ventanas y envolvio a la pareja, pero no era eso lo que los hacia temblar.

- No se como decirlo… solo se que cuando te veo… no parar de sonreir… mi corazon se descontrola y siento que se me sale del pecho… cuando escucho tu voz mi cabeza da vueltas y deseo que nunca te vayas, porque cuando te vas… -dijo la morena pero enmudeció de pronto

Se miro en esos ojos de cielo, que tanto añoraba y se dispuso a terminar la frase pero el se adelanto.

- Todo se nubla y caes en una enorme tristeza… - dijo Ron interrumpiéndola

- Exacto… como lo sabes?

- Porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo…

- Y que es Ron?

- Amor… - dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo y acerco una de sus delicadas manos sus labios para depositar un beso en ella.

Ellis sonrio dulcemente al escucharlo y lo abrazo fuertemente, como si quisiera fusionarse con el, meterse a su piel y no separarse nunca. Pero lo hizo… se separo de el y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

Lo miro acercarse y tomarla por la barbilla. Tenia a Ron as y mas cerca y sintio como sus labios rozaban los de ella.

Fue un beso tierno, como si temieran romperse en mil pedazos. Ron la besaba con una delicadeza que pareciera haber obtenido en ese instante. No hubiesen querido que terminara nunca…

Pero la magia acabo al escuchar muchas personas acercarse. No alcanzaban a distinguir a los dueños de aquellas figuras hasta que se acercaron a la antorcha. Era Snape y no venia solo… con el estaba Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe y Theodore Nott.

- Buenas noches señor Weasley… Ellis – dijo mirandolos con suspicacia

- Buenas noches señor Director. – dijo Ron ignorando categóricamente a los Slytherin

- Voy a al torre Ellis… te espero alla cuando acabes de charlar con Ronald

Ellis asintio y al ver que Snape se perdia entre los pasillos, volteo y volvio a abrazar a Ron que se notaba muy exaltado.

- Malditos mortifagos – dijo con desprecio- yo nunca podria estar cerca de uno de ellos… malditos sean ellos y toda su estirpe – dijo con odio por ser lo asesinos de parte de la familia de su madre, los familiares de muchos de sus amigos y por ser culpables de lo que le paso a Bill.

Ellis sintio que el techo se le venia encima, un profundo pesar se apodero de su juvenil corazon al escuchar a Ron decir eso y lo abrazo muy fuerte, como si temiera perderlo en cualquier momento.

- Obvio no lo digo por tu padre Ellis… el siempre estuvo de nuestro bando y nos hizo muchos favores… me refiero a gente como esa... qie se enorgullece de ser la escoria que son - dijo el chico apenado por lo que ella fuera a pensar.

Pero ese comentario no le ayudo a sentirse mejor. Al contrario, le dio más pavor y lo abrazo aun más fuerte. Amaba a ese chico y no queria perderlo por nada pero…

El la seguiria amando al saber la verdad?

- Nunca… - susurro la morena y se aferro mas al pelirrojo, mientras se encaminaban a la Torre


	15. Accidentes

Ellis llego a la Torres después de dejar Ron tres pasillos atrás, con la promesa de verse al dia siguiente y un fugaz beso en los labios. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que, al decir la contraseña, escucho unos fuertes gritos del interior. Draco discutia con un apuesto chico asi que lla se hizo casi invisible y se sento muy lejos de ellos.

- No puedo creerlo Draco… escapaste nuestro destino maldita sea!- gritaba descontrolado el moreno.

- Nuestro destino? NO! Mi destino lo forjo yo mismo y creeme que no es el ser marcado como animal solo para ser un lacayo mas. – dijo Draco muy altivo

- Esta marca – dijo Blaise levantando su manga – es signo de poder, victoria y valor – dijo embelesado

- Un poder que no te pertenece Zabinni . una victoria que quiza no consigan y … dices valor? Valor de que?, la valentia es enfrentarte a todo por tus ideales.

- ESTOS SON MIS IDEALES!! – grito el moreno

- Exactamente… tus ideales… - enfatizo el rubio – sigue el camino que te plazca pero no pretendas que nadie mas te siga, y mucho menos yo.

Blaise camino hacia su grupo. Nott lo miraba con admiración, Goyle y Crabbe parecian tener una lucha interna entre lamerle las botas al nuevo jefe Zabinni y la amistad que sentian por Draco. Pansy por su lado solo estaba incrustada en un sillon con la mirada perdida.

Nott se acerco a Draco y tomo la palabra.

- Y entonces a donde vas Draco? Si no estas con el Señor Tenebroso, estas en su contra… te casaras con Potter y viviras entre muggles y sangre sucia – dijo cosechando risas de sus compañeros a excepcion de Pansy que seguia como perdida.

- No seas idiota! A mi no me interesan ni ustedes ni ellos… solo veo mi propio bienestar.

Blaise se adelanto entonces y hablo con toda la saña que pudo.

- Asi que ves por tu bien? Esto es lo mejor para ti amigo? Estas inservible… eres un parasito Draco – y lo miro con profundo desprecio en el rostro.

Draco hizo gala de la sangre fria que corria por sus venas al no descontrolarse por el comentario y responderle con fundamentos.

- Esto es temporal Zabinni y la verdad, valio la pena con tal de salir de esta trinchera. Ademas – dijo encarandolos a todos- les sirvio bastante de pratica ¿no es asi?

Blaise sonrio con malicia mientras los demas bajaban la cabeza. Era verdad, habia sido culpa de ellos que Draco estuviera asi. Ellos lo torturaron.

- Y lo volvería a hacer maldito cobarde – dijo el moreno tomando a Draco por el cuello, pero salio volando debido a un hechizo que Snape le habia lanzado.  
- Ya basta! Ahora voy yo… Draco esta a mi cuidado, es una promesa que hice y no permitire que no dañen, entendido?

- De que lado esta usted? -pregunto temeroso Nott

- Estoy del lado de mi señor – dijo mostrando su marca- pero esto es ajeno a el.

- Claro que no lo es… el lo busca y si nosotros se lo entregamos – dijo Nott mirando a Draco como si fuera un pedazo de carne

- A eso iba – interrumpio el director- nadie va a entregarlo. Acepte traerlos aquí como un favor al Señor Tenebroso para que nadie sepa que esta reclutando pero estan bajo mis ordenes. Y no voy a tolerar estupideces… por cierto – dijo haciendo u movimiento de varita haciendo aparecer unos brazaletes en la muñeca de los implicados.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho y observaron la joya. Era de oro con una especie de araña tallada en el centro.

- Que diablos es esto? – exclamo el moreno

- Es un indicador. Me hace saber cual es su localizacion y se lo digo ahora, tiene prohibidas casi todas las instalaciones del Colegio, excepto dormitorios, comedor y aulas de clases, sanitarios por supuesto. No quiero que intenten nada porque seria fatal.

- Que pasara?

- Bueno la pequeña araña les inyectara paralizante, que si no les doy antidoto, hara que sus pulmones dejen de funcionar y mueran asfixiados. Aunque si hacen algo demasiado estupido y el veneno no los mata… lo hare yo

Todos lo miraron con cierto temor a excepcion de Blaise que no creia nada de lo que decian.

- No podria matarnos – dijo retador

- Escuchame bien… acabe con el unico mago capaz de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso… que crees que me detendria para desaparecer a 5 niños idiotas si es necesario? – dijo con un tono de voz y una mirada que helaban los huesos. – Ahora vámonos!

Y salio seguido de los chicos, pero Pansy se quedo y se acerco a Draco. Estaba llorando…

- Draco… perdoname – dijo en un susurro.

El chico la miro con ternura y acaricio una de sus mejillas que de inmediato le fue retirada con fuerza. Escucho a la morena quejarse de dolor y noto que Blaise habia regresado por ella y la zarandeaba con odio.

- Que hacias eh? – dijo apretando su brazo

- Dejala idiota, no le hagas daño – le grito Draco con enojo pero solo logro que Blaise sonriera maléficamente,

- Que haras al respecto Drakito? Vas a seguirme, me golpearas? Eres un maldito inútil – termino riendose y se llevo a rastras a la chica que miraba a Draco con temor.

Draco le dio un golpe a una de ssu piernas para descargar su coraje y Ellis se acerco para que no lo hiciera más.

- Demonios! – grito el rubio con profundo coraje

- No Draco no te sientas asi

- Tiene razon… no puedo ayudarla, no puedo hacer nada… soy un parasito.

Y separo a Ellis de el, era patetico, todos lo ayudaban por lastima, lo miraban con compasión, habia notado eso pero no queria creerlo. Blaise fue su amigo y lo conocía tan bien que sabia perfecto donde golpearlo para que de verdad le doliera.

Tenia que levantarse, tenia que poder…

Se alzo con los brazos ignorando los grititos de Ellis y a pesar de permanecer por unos segundos de pie, al querer dar un paso se desvaneció. Su cabeza se golpeo con la mesa y en la frente del rubio aparecio una herida que sangraba profusamente.

Ellis solo atino a salir corriendo por ayuda por suerte encontro a alguien dos pisos abajo.

Llegaron a la torre y vieron a Draco con la cara llena de sangre, era muy impresionante de momento y Ellis lo miraba aterrada, pero no tanto como la otra chica que desde que lo vio sintio que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, Una congoja se apodero de ella sin aparente razon y se avento al piso sin importarle llenarse de sangre.

- Draco, respondeme por favor – chillaba Hermione mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas y sacaba su varita para ayudarlo.


	16. Vileza

_Ahh! Draco esta herido y cierta chica vino a salvarlo... ¡Asi o mas predecible jeje? Espero les guste este capi tanto como a mi porque nos va a dejar ver como cierto Sly es una hijo de... bueno ya lo diran ustedes. _

_Besos_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pansy caminaba junto a sus compañeros rumbo a las mazmorras, mientras Snape les decia donde limitaban sus derechos de libre albedrio. La morena iba muy preocupada ya que sabia de antemano que Blaise no se quedaria tan tranquilo, y tenia mucha razon.

Despues de que el Director se retirara a su dormitorio, el chico la aparto hacia una pasillo y la arrincono contra la pared.

- Explícame! ¿Qué diablos hacias con él? - le ordenó Zabini

- Me disculpaba... Blaise nosotros le hicimos eso... - dijo muy perturbada la chica

- Y debimos matarlo ahí mismo!!

- ¡BLAISE!! El es nuestro amigo no puedes hablar asi...- le recrimino la morena

- Pero ya no mas... Y te prohibo Pansy que le vuelvas a hablar a ese cobarde

Parkinson callo por un minuto pero reacciono prontamente.

- ¿Prohibirme? - pregunto desconcertada

- Si linda - dijo Blaise tomando la barbilla de la chica para verla a los ojos- tu padre te entrego a mi como mi prometida, seras mi esposa y no quiero que me desobedezcas... entendido?

El moreno camino hacia su Sala esperando a que su futura mujer lo siguiera pero eso no paso. En su lugar, la voz de Pansy retumbo en sus oidos.

- No voy a dejar a Draco - dijo temerosa la morena

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Draco ha sido mi mejor amigo y no voy a... - pero no acabo la idea debido a la fuerte bofetada que su novio le propino. Se la dio con tal fuerza que la estampo en la pared de nuevo.

La chica se agarro la mejilla y lo miro horrorizada, Blaise podia ser muy cruel, pero nunca le habia pegado.

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas Pansy?- le dijo con la mirada encendida

La joven lo miraba con los ojos como platos, sin poder mover ni un solo musculo.

- Amor, yo no quiero dañarte...pero si me obligas, puedo ser mucho peor - amenazo el chico y la tomo por la nuca para acercarse a ella- Solo no me contraríes y estaremos bien- termino con aire dulzón.

La tomo por la cintura con el otro brazo y la atrajo hacia el para besarla sin reparar en el daño que el hacia debido al reciente golpe. Pero se separo de ella casi de inmediato al notar un sabor extraño en su boca.

Se llevo los dedos a los labios y los miro.

Blaise curvo una sonrisa y se acerco para verla mejor.

- Vaya!... sangre. ¡No esta nada mal!- dijo de manera perversa y la jalo hacia un aula vacia.

Le arranco la ropa mientras unas gruesas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de la Sly.

En ese momento del otro lado del Castillo una chica muy linda se limpiaba el sudor de la frente mientras veia dormir a un atractivo rubio. Le habia cerrado la herida mediante magia y limpiado su rostro con u paño humedo para retirar la sangre.

Pero Draco aun no despertaba y eso la tenia preocupada.

Estaba exhausta, ya era muy tarde y tenia clase al dia siguiente pero no podia irse sin saber si el rubio estaba bien.

Tomo una manta y lo arropo, Draco no tenia camisa ya que estaba muy sucia y las chicas se la quitaron, Hermione no pudo evitar ver pequeñas cicatrices en el pecho del chico, en ese pecho duro como roca... no supo porque, pero tuvo el deseo de acariciarlo y no lo reprimio...

Poso su suave mano en el torso del chico y ascendio a su pecho, acaricio dulcemente su cuello y detuvo su camino en los labios rosas del chico.

- Hermione - dijo Ellis haciendo que la castaña saltara de la impresión y cubriera a Draco con la manta

- ¿Que pasa nena? - contestó nerviosa

- Me siento muy cansada...

- Ve a dormir, yo lo cuido

- Pero tu...

- Yo estare bien... anda - dijo sonriente la chica

Ellis asintió y subio a dormir. Hermione deseaba hacer lo mismo asi que se sento en la alfombra y recargo su cabeza junto a la del chico ya que queria asegurarse de que respiraba y sin pensarlo, se quedo profundamente dormida.


	17. Almendras

_Alastor: No te preocupes por no haber dejado review en otra de mis historias jeje pero ahora podrias recompensarmelo jaja. mentira! todo es como tu desees. _

_Blaise es un desgraciado y queria ponerlo asi aqui, porque en "Salvame..." es un lindo y creo que hay que tener ambas versiones. Ahora despertara el bello-rubio-guapo-sexy-durmiente y pasara algo... pero antes Narcissa..._

_Besos_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco respiro profundamente y percibio un aroma dulce, empezo a caminar sin abrir los ojos y sintio el pasto bajo sus pies. Tenía una sensación de paz inexplicable. Una suave voz lo hizo detener los pasos

- Hola cariño - susurro una mujer haciendo que el chico reaccionara y levantara la mirada.

Miro a su alrededor y vio un campo enorme, lleno de tonos verdes, arboles, y un cielo azul que impactaba. Debajo de uno de aquellos arboles, que tenia flores lavanda, habia una roca y justo sentada en ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados, llevaba un vestido blanco que le venia hermoso y sonreia amorosa.

Draco no podia creer lo que veia, crei nunca jamas estar asi, frente a ella, temia que fuera solo una ilusion y que si se movia esta se desvaneceria por completo.

- Ven aquí querido, quiero abrazarte- le dijo Narcissa con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

Eso fue suficiente para el rubio que corrio hasta su madre y se fundio con ella en un abrazo interminable.

- Madre perdóname... por mi culpa tu estas...

- No digas nada Draco, yo estoy bien, aquí puedo cuidarte, mirarte cada que quiero, velar tu sueño. Acaricio tu rostro cuando la brisa te toca. Soy más feliz de lo que imaginas.

EL chico la miraba conteniendo las lagrimas, su madre estaba muerta y sin embargo se veia dichosa. A pesar de que el habia sido el causante de su fallecimiento, ella lo amaba...

- Pero yo no merezco eso. - dijo pensando en lo sucedido

- Claro que si corazon, tu eres lo que mas adoro y moriria mil veces si con eso tu estas bien...

- Pero no lo estoy, no puedo... - y cayo en cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí

Miro sus piernas, podia caminar eso solo significaba que... ¿el tambien habia muerto?

- No Draco, no estas muerto. Despertaras en cualquier momento.

- Pero yo quiero estar contigo... alla nada tengo - dijo triste el chico

- Pero lo tendras, te faltan cosas maravillosas por vivir, conoceras el amor que yo siento por ti, seras muy feliz y eso me hara ser la mujer mas dichosa.

- No madre por favor! - dijo al sentir cerca la despedida - no me dejes.

- Yo nunca te dejare, pero ahora no es el momento de estar juntos de nuevo.

Narcissa abrazo a su hijo con la seguridad de que el estaria bien, lo sabia... se separo y lo miro a sus bellos ojos grises.

- Te amo Draco... y te tengo un regalo - dijo la rubia mirándolo con amor

- De que se trata?

- Almendras... - dijo sencillamente

- Que?

Pero la mujer no contesto sino que lo abrazo de nuevo y deposito un beso en su frente. Eso fue lo último que sintió Draco antes de despertar y verse recostado en el sillon, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Sintió algo a su costado y vio una espesa melena castaña. Se sorprendio muchisimo y levanto el torso para observar lo sucedido. Miro una charola con un trapo y agua rojiza y recordo que quizo levantarse y cayo.

Volvió la mirada a la chica que dormia en el piso y se acerco un poco a ella. Se veia tan tierna mientras no estuviera peleando con el...

Sonrio ante su propio pensamiento y se dispuso a despertarla.

- Granger... hey! Despierta...

- Draco... - murmuro entre sueños la Gryffindor- y se acomodo con la nuca en el asiento.

El chico se sorprendio, estaria soñando con el? No lo mas seguro era que estuviera aun sorprendida por lo del accidente...

La miro de nuevo, sus mejillas rosas, tenía las pestañas largas y rizadas. Era tan linda...

Se fijo en los labios de Hermione, siempre le parecieron muy sensuales, pero a últimas fechas, eran como un manjar prohibido... aunque nunca ha existido nada prohibido para Draco Malfoy...

- Es una locura... ni siquiera esta consciente - se dijo a si mismo al pensar en hacerlo.

Pero ¿se atreveria a hacerlo cuando ella despertara? No lo hizo aquella tarde, quiza después tampoco lo hiciera.

No sabia porque esa mujer le parecia tan inalcanzable, el... Que nunca penso algo o alguien como fuera de su alcance, ¿Qué habia cambiado?

No se detuvo a pensar mas, queria hacerlo y ella le demostro hacia unas horas que tambien lo deseba asi que al final se acerco a Hermione y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

Despues de unos segundos se separo pero la siguió mirando muy de cerca, miro su cabello, su pequeña nariz respingada y se perdio en esos dulces ojos miel... que en ese momento lo miraban con inquietud...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beso, beso beso!!_

_Hubo beso...robado pero hubo jeje espeor le shaya gustado y pues espero revs!!_


	18. Injusticia

_Hola...graxpor los revs! Hoy no respondo como deberia porque bueno, estoy en una compu comercial jaja asi que no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que les guste el siguiente capi y que dejen reviews que es lo que mas me gusta de este trabajo jaja_

_Besos_

_Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Malfoy que haces? – dijo la castaña adormilada pero sorprendida por sentirlo tan cerca.

- Trataba de despertarte evidentemente.

- Ah vaya… en fin, ya es muy tarde lo mejor sera que me vaya.- contesto apenada - ***Sueña Hermione***

- No…

LA retuvo pero no de una manera grotesca sino con toda la suavidad de la que se creia capaz.

Recordo todos los insultos que le habia hecho durante su estancia en el Castillo y se sintio muy mal, al final tenia conciencia… ahora ella paso la noche curandolo y cuidandolo, sin importar lo imbecil que fue antes.

Era una buena persona, el antes hubiera pensado que era una idiota por lo que hizo pero ahora, veia las cosas como eran ella era un gran ser humano.

Y no sabia porque, no queria que lo abandonara, no ahora que su perspectiva se aclaraba.

- Debo irme… tengo clase en algunas horas y creo que debo dormir

- Mañana seguiremos con las clases – dijo el rubio mas en tono de orden que de pregunta

- Por supuesto, es mi obligación – dijo la chica borrando aquella pinta autoritaria del joven

- Esta bien, nos veremos – contesto Draco algo molesto

- Hasta mañana – dijo Hermione y con un agil movimiento de varita desapareció todos los intrumentos que utilizo con el chico.

Camino hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás pero la detuvo la voz del chico.

- Por cierto… lo que hiciste hoy… te lo agradezco

- No tienes que hacerlo – dijo sorprendida la castaña

- Claro que si, me ayudaste mucho y eso no tiene precio para mi.

Hermione le sonrio y asintió. Siguio su camino y antes de salir de la puerta lo escucho de nuevo.

- Buenas noches…Hermione

La chica no volteo, abrio el retrato y antes de salir contesto con la mas grande de las sonrisas.

- Buenas noches Draco…

Y se perdio en los pasillos aun con el sonido de su nombre en la mas dulce de las voces.

Las horas siguientes pasaron rapidamente y las clases comenzarían en algunos minutos. Los Sly recien llegados eran observados con sumo descaro por sus compañeros de clase, murmullos se hacian a su alrededor, en cada paso suyo.

Zabini se contoneaba como si el despertar aquel barullo lo ensanchara, se veia mas grande y mas orgulloso que nunca. Opacaba por completo a una diminuta Pansy, que era incapaz de soportar toda aquella malsana atencion, como aquel es arrastrado a un castigo injusto.

Entraron a clase de Pociones junto a los Gryffindor y si era posible, la tension fue aun mayor. Eran enemigos naturales sobre todo ellos contra el trio dorado, ambos se veian como un asqueroso bicho, que debia ser eliminado.

_* Yo no se que hacen aquí*_

* Con que cara se atreven…*

* Orgullosos de ser una escoria*  
  
Esa clase de murmullos, llegaban a oidos de los chicos, y parecia no importarles, pero la morena no aguantaba mas, se sentia pesimo y no era justa la manera en que la juzgaban sin saber sus motivos y su sufrimientos.

Slughorn la paso al frente a repartir algunos ingrediente, para la pocion de la tarde, y en cada rostro, notaba miradas de desprecio, dejo lo correspondiente a Lavender Brown y sin querer rozo su mano.

- Voy a tener que usar antidoto, esa serpiente me toco – le dijo en voz baja a Parvati, quien festejo el comentario

Pansy trato de controlar sus sentimientos pero no pudo al escuchar de nuevo la infantil voz de la Gryffindor.

- Mas que eso, deberia cortarme la mano, esa tipa es de lo peor, venenosa y facilita – dijo con mucha crueldad

Todo fue como en un segundo, se escucho como un frasco se estrello en el piso y toda la clase volteo a ver a Pansy que empezaba gritarle a Lavender, tan cerca del rostro que parecia que se la comeria viva.

- Mejor cortate la cabeza, que no te sirve para nada, con que derecho te sientes para hablar asi de mi…

- Pansy calmate – le dijo Blaise algo molesto por la escena

- No lo hare… todos aquí hablan estupideces, se creen mejores personas, pero saben que , no lo son!! No saben nada, no…saben…nada… - dijo con la voz cortada tras derramar una lagrima salio corriendo del aula.

Despues de un silencio sepulcral el Profesor les dio la salida ya que el grupo estaba demaiado desconcentrado para continuar.

La gente salio poco a poco comentando lo sucedido , a excepcion de un altivo moreno que camino con paso decidido y la cara tensada por la ira.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Ahhh!_

_Blaise esta enojado... y ya sabemos que es un infeliz cuando esta molesto..._

_Me preocupa,me preocupa!!_

_Bueno, espero que les guste y ya saben que mis capis son cortos pero concisos jaja espero que me escriban reviews y asi publique con mas ganas._


	19. Promesas y mentiras

_Hola...grax por los revs!Se que los capis son cortos asi que a peticion de algunas de ustedes ahora dejare dos jeje no es mucho pero trato de compacerlos a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto..._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo. Se la había pasado observado a Ginny charlar con algunas chicas de su curso. No podía creer que detrás de esos ojos ámbar, de esos labios rojos, que el aquel momentos formaban una sonrisa, se encontrara un mounstro de necedad increíble.  
Anhelaba abrazarla, besarla, amarla, pero no podía, no la pondría en peligro de nuevo. Voldemort casi la había matado hacia 5 años y nada lo detendría ahora.

El siempre había atentado contra lo que Harry quería, teniendo como resultado la muerte de sus padres, padrino y mentor.

Y Harry juraba que Ginny no entraría en aquella estadística.

Camino rumbo a la torre, ya que no tenía ánimos de ver a nadie. Subió un par de pisos y una figura lo hizo detener el paso.  
Había una chica sentada en el piso, abrazaba sus rodillas y lloriqueaba con la cabeza entre ellas.  
Harry la reconoció y pensó un segundo en seguir su camino`, pero no pudo. Su corazón no le permitió dejarla ahí sola y tan desesperada…

Se acerco lentamente a ella y se arrodillo a su lado. Estuvo apunto de acariciar su cabello pero retiro la mano a tiempo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto el chico

- No, no lo estoy – respondió sin siquiera mirarlo

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La morena levanto la mirada y lo observo sorprendida. Harry Potter ni más ni menos era quien le hablaba

- Nadie puede hacerlo

- No se que te pasa, pero todo tiene arreglo

- Eso siempre me ha desquiciado de ustedes, su eterno positivismo – dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Lamentarse no es la solución

- Sin embargo, es mejor no tener expectativas… así no te desilusionas nunca

- Pero no avanzas tampoco, pensar lo peor solo te hace no tener esperanza

- Yo no tengo nada entonces Potter.

Y se levanto con la mirada vidriosa, al pasar junto a Harry, el chico pudo ver la mejilla hinchada de Pansy y un pequeño moretón en la misma. Se veía tan desvalida, tan triste…

No sabía si era su malsana actitud de salvador pero deseo ayudarla, ya pensaría como…

- Cosquillas a la pera – divagaba una chica muy atractiva mientras procedía a hacer reír a una fruta pintada

La puerta se abrió y ella paso a las cocinas de Hogwarts, se lleno las manos con pasteles y jugos de calabaza y se dispuso a llevar el banquete a su presa.

Era como uno de esos animales que atraen a su victima por medio de encantos y después lo sacrifican para beneficiarse de el. Solo que ahora era un león el que se comería a una serpiente, o mas bien, una leona.

Camino vario minutos y después de dar la contraseña entro y lo miro leyendo tranquilamente un libro de hechizos. quizá hasta disfrutaría de la cacería, al fin y al cabo, era el príncipe de Slytherin…

En eso pensaba la linda jovencita mientras su plan daba frutos. En la biblioteca tres chicos estaban vueltos locos, buscando un libro para Ellis. A decir verdad, Hermione era la única que buscaba, ya que Ron y la morena de vez en cuando se perdían para besarse o jugueteaban y mezclaban los estantes.

- Vamos chicos, debemos encontrarlo ¿Como te dijo Ginny que se llama?

- Hechizos mágicos y su aplicación en el exterior

- ¿El autor?

- Laura Goklit

- Nunca lo había escuchado… ¡Ron! Déjala en paz y busca

- Esta bien Herms tranquila – dijo el chico ruborizándose y jalando a su novia lejos de la mirada acusadora de la castaña

- No llegare – pensó la chica mirando el sol que se escondía y pensando en Malfoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Repulsion y atracción

_Hola...grax por los revs!Se que los capis son cortos asi que a peticion de algunas de ustedes ahora dejare dos jeje no es mucho pero trato de compacerlos a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto..._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El rubio miraba que la tarde caía y su mentor no llegaba. Solo estaban el y la mini-Weasley que parecía esperar a un ejército, por toda la comida que había traído.

- Entonces no gustas nada Draco- pregunto por tercera vez la pelirroja

- No en serio, ya Dobby me ha traído la comida

- Vaya – dijo haciendo pucheros – yo me arriesgue en las cocinas para complacerte y me rechazas, espero no seas así para todo… - termino la chica y lo miro de una coqueta.

La mente decía que no le diera entrada pero, tantos años de jugar el mismo juego crea manías difíciles de erradicar.

- Créeme que no, cuando una chica linda me complace, le es remunerado

- ¿Ah si, que tanto? –pregunto picara la pelirroja

- Hasta el cansancio… - dijo y le guiño el ojo

Ginny sintió que el juego se le salía de las manos, ella tenia que utilizarlo a el y sin embargo se sentía ruborizada y fuera de si.

- Vaya es bueno saberlo Draco

- Si que lo es, pero ahora si se me antoja algo – le dijo sin despegar los ojos de ella

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sugestivamente

- Un poco de jugo – dijo despreocupado y dándole una copa a Ginny

Miro la copa y la mesa alternadamente y entendió el mensaje así que se levanto a servir el jugo y al volver no se sentó en la silla sino junto a el.

- Gracias

- De nada guapo – y le dio a beber de la copa – ¿Sabes? Yo también quiero jugo…

Y sin previo aviso se le lanzo encima, la copa se estrello en el piso y el jugo mojo la alfombra, pero ellos no le intereso. Ginny estaba sentada sobre Draco y lo besaba con pasión, casi no lo dejaba respirar, moverse o pensar...

Las manos del chico recorrieron la cintura de Ginny, su piel era suave y firme, toco sus pechos y deseo ir más allá, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle.

quizá por su estado actual o porque la estúpida voz en su mente seguía repitiéndole que eso no estaba bien, le gritaba a cada momento que no debía hacerlo y alternaba los gritos con imágenes de Hermione y Ellis. El punto era que la sangre no fluía hacia la parte que el desearía, sino que simplemente se agolpaba en su cabeza y le ordenaba pasar de ella.

Y saco fuerza de algún lugar porque por fin pudo quitarse a la chica de encima justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría y entraban las dueñas de su cabeza junto con Ron.

- Han tardado mucho chicos – decía una pelirroja que limpiaba el jugo de la alfombra con la varita

- Es que el libro no existe Ginny

- ¿Seguros? – pregunto la Weasley con fingida idiotez cruzándole el rostro

- Seguros… yo he leído casi toda la bibli… - empezó Hermione pero se interrumpió al ver la sonrisa burlona de Draco

- Era de esperarse – dijo el rubio haciendo que la castaña le hiciera muecas.

- En fin pues ya es tardísimo, checare el nombre y mañana nos vemos Ellis. ¿Vienes Ron?

- Si claro, mañana vendré por ti OK. Hasta mañana – y con un movimiento de cabeza, se "despidió" de Draco también

Ellis subió al baño a tomar una ducha y Hermione no se movió ni un centímetro.

- Lamento no haber venido hoy pero Ginny es una boba – dijo visiblemente ofuscada

- Puede ser… pero es bastante vigorosa – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto molesta la chica

- A que se esmero en distraerme pero al final… no pudo

- Bueno lo mejor será que me vaya, pero antes te llevare a tu recamara

- No es necesario.

- Si que lo es, además necesitas moverte un poco. Ya no debes subir mediante magia, la Señora Pomfrey dice q…

- Esta bien, pero ¡ya para de hablar! – dijo el joven y se incorporo lentamente

Hermione se acerco a el y lo animo a recargarse en sus hombros. Lo abrazo con fuerza y se apretó junto a el para evitar cualquier accidente. Daban dos pasos y se detenían. Era un gran esfuerzo para ambos, pero valía la pena. Draco estaba moviéndose.

- Un poco más… - decía Hermione

Subieron las escaleras después de largos minutos de esfuerzo y entraron a la habitación del rubio. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza absoluta. Draco se sentó en la cama ayudado por la castaña y le sonrío sinceramente. Hermione estaba dichosa, ¡lo habían logrado!

- Ya lo ves, lo hiciste… pronto estarás como nuevo

- Lo se – dijo Draco muy feliz

- Te has esforzado mucho, me alegro mucho por ti

Y sin pensarlo, lo estrecho en un abrazo calido. Ambos chicos se estrechaban con fuerza, como si temieran que si se separaban, algo horrible pasaría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	21. Anonimo

_Hola...grax por los revs!Se que los capis son cortos asi que a peticion de algunas de ustedes ahora dejare dos jeje no es mucho pero trato de compacerlos a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto..._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El rubor se apodero de las mejillas de Hermione y no la abandono hasta muy pasada la medianoche o mejor dicho, hasta que se quedo dormida.

Dejo a Draco después de obligar a su cuerpo a soltarlo y murmurar un "buenas noches" salio de la Torre.

Paso casi dos horas pensando en el porque de ese abrazo, el porque de su alegría y de su deseo de verlo bien.

"Cuestión Gryffindor" pensó la chica, quizá fuera su eterno deseo de ser buena como Draco le había dicho una vez o quizá sea que el tonto de Malfoy en verdad era mejor persona de lo que se imaginaba… ¿seria así?

Estaba tan confundida, quien lo dijera, Hermione Jean Granger confundida…

Y por culpa del huron volador. Reprimió una sonrisa y se acomodo en su cama hasta perder la conciencia.

La mañana estaba hermosa, el Sol abrazaba los cuerpos de los sin quemar y les daba una reconfortante sensación. Pero aun con un día tan esperanzador, había corazones que vivían en un gélido total.

Una linda morena se levanto como de costumbre y maquillo su rostro, mas no para enaltecer sus finos rasgos, como lo hacia antes, sino para cubrir nuevos golpes cada día, moretones, marcas, rasguños, siempre algo que ocultar.

Siempre algo con lo que avergonzarse.

Termino su rutina de cada mañana y salio, quería respirar aire fresco, deseaba que el aroma a hierba la inundara, que las risas de los chicos del Colegio se le metieran al alma para que le contagiaran alegría, esperaba que el viento la envolviera en un invisible abrazo, pero solo obtenia añoranzas, nada mas.

Eso nunca sucedía y Pansy quedaba hundida en su mismo letargo. Estuvo a punto de volver al Castillo cuando un ruido procedente de los arbustos llamo su atención.

Se acerco temerosa y de pronto una mancha blanca salto de ellos. La morena ahogo un gritito de sorpresa y miro el animal que había salido de ahí. Era blanco, esponjoso y delicado.

- ¿Un conejo? – se pregunto con interés. Ella adoraba esos dulces animalitos así que se acerco para acariciarlo y el conejo se dejo hacer.

Pansy sonreía con dulzura. Era increíble como una pequeñez como aquella la hiciera tan feliz.

- Eres hermoso ¿sabias? – le dijo al pequeño animal y este la miro como si entendiera sus palabras. Y así sin más echo a correr. - ¡Espera! – grito la chica y salio tras el.

No la llevo muy lejos, decir verdad solo fueron unos 80 metros, hasta un bello árbol con flores azuladas que estaba cerca del invernadero. Ahí se detuvo el inmaculado conejo y se quedó de pie junto a su madriguera.

- ¿así que aquí vives? – pregunto Pansy sin sentido, ya que era imposible que el conejo le contestara. Pero de alguna forma lo hizo, se acerco al tobillo de la chica y se restregó en el como acariciándola, y un segundo después entro a su hogar.

Pansy sonrío y miro bien el árbol, para memorizarlo y llevarle un poco de comida a su nuevo amiguito. Cuando de pronto miro una pequeña inscripción en el tronco del árbol, al inicio pensó que era un clásico "Fulanito y Menganita" adornado con un corazón pero no, se acerco y lo primero que vio hizo que su latido se detuviera un segundo.

Era su nombre…

Pansy…

Y no solo eso, había un mensaje, tan amable como perturbador.

No estés triste, todo estará bien.

Yo estoy contigo…

Pensó en correr, en que era una mala broma, o un juego cruel. Pero algo la hizo detenerse un poco mas de lo normal y no supo porque lo hizo, no lo supo nunca, pero saco su varita y escribió con un hechizo en el tronco del árbol.

Gracias

Simplemente eso y se fue de allí. No vio cuando un rayo salio de un lugar desconocido y tallo en el mismo lugar donde ella había escrito.

Por nada.

Y con otro movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer los mensajes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. Lunatica

_Hola...grax por los revs!Se que los capis son cortos asi que a peticion de algunas de ustedes ahora dejare dos jeje no es mucho pero trato de compacerlos a todos._

_Nos veremos pronto..._

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry entro en el Gran Comedor y se sentó junto a Hermione que comía sola, ya que Ron solía llevar a Ellis a las cocinas y "robar" alimentos. El había cambiado mucho desde la aparición, muy extraña por cierto, de aquella chica, pero se veía feliz y eso era lo único que les interesaba a sus amigos.

- Buenos días Hermione – dijo besando la mejilla de su amiga.- ¿Hoy iras donde Malfoy?

- Yo, si pero, debo hacerlo ¿no? O que insinúas… ¿crees que me agrada mucho ir? – dijo con rapidez y un temblor en la voz.

- Tranquila, solo pregunte, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, nada, mejor desayunemos esta bien…

Y el pelinegro se sirvió un poco de tarta de melaza, su favorita, y la comió despacio mientras miraba a Ginny, se veía tan sonriente, era increíble como para ella los días pasaban sin problema mientras el la extrañaba mucho.

¿Seria acaso que ella ya lo había superado? Probablemente... era difícil pensarlo, pero nada podía hacer.

Bueno si tenia muchas cosas por hacer, y pensando en ello, desvío su mirada hacia la mesa verde & plata sin evitar una sonrisa, al ver a Parkinson comiendo relajadamente, como hacia mucho no la veía.

Luna caminaba tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción de ritmos extravagantes, subió varios pisos agitando sus brazos descontroladamente hasta llegar a la Torre de Premios Anuales.

Entro como si nada y subió las escaleras que la conducían a la habitación del joven Malfoy, y al estar frente a la puerta toco con firmeza.

- ¿Quien llama? – contesto molesta una ronca voz desde dentro de la habitación

- Luna Lovegood, voy a entrar…

- ¡Espera! – chillo el chico pero ella ya estaba dentro de su habitación, se dirigió a las ventanas y las abrió de par en par, dejando entrar luz y aire fresco.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- Vine a ayudarte, anda quítate el pantalón – dijo con voz autoritaria

El chico la miro sin entender palabra de lo que decía, Esa chica quería que el se desnudara así sin mas, no era algo que le extrañara, muchas lo quisieran así, pero al menos se lo decían con suavidad.

- Vamos no bromees – dijo entre risas el chico

- En serio que no tengo todo el día, quieres que lo hagamos aquí o en el sillón, aunque ¡ah! También podemos en la alfombra… traje aceites, ungüentos, ¿Qué es lo que normalmente usas?

- Yo no… no uso nada – respondió mecánicamente Draco aun sin salir de su sorpresa.

- ¿Nada? Vaya y ¿no duele?

- N-no – titubeo el chico

- Uno pensaría que si, por tanta fricción, pero si así lo prefieres así será – dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba la tunica

- ¿Que haces? – le pregunto el chico al verla quitarse la larga capa

- Es que me estorba, porque bueno debo moverme mucho, tu sabes – explico tranquilamente la chica - ¿Te molesta?

- No bueno… supongo que tienes razón – dijo Draco aun confundido – ¿entonces me quito toda la ropa?

- No, solo lo de abajo, es la zona que trabajaremos

Draco tenia en el rostro un marcado gesto de perturbación, era la experiencia mas rara que había tenido en mucho tiempo pero bueno, era Lovegood, el suponía que dentro de su rareza, aquello era normal. Empezó por sacarse el pijama y siguió por el boxer, al fin y al cabo era lo normal para tener sexo y no iba a esperar que ella se lo ordenara.

Luna se volteo para abrir el maletín que Madame Pince le había dado y al regresar la mirada al rubio sintió que la cara le explotaría de vergüenza… Draco Malfoy estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo y la miraba con expectación.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto la chica dándole la espalda de inmediato

- Lo que tú me dijiste… era… ¿a que viniste?

- Madame Pince me pidió que te diera tus masajes diarios ya que ella no puede venir… ¿Que creías Draco Malfoy? – le dijo risueña la chica

- Yo, emm…

-¿Pensaste que vine a tener relaciones sexuales contigo? – exclamo la rubia volteándose a mirarlo, logrando que el se cubriera rapidamente con las sabanas

- No, claro que no…

- Eso me pareció… - dijo Luna soltándose a reír – fue gracioso…

- ¡Deja de reírte de mi! Es tu culpa, vienes hablando de aceites y quitarse la ropa y… ¡es tu culpa!

Luna se dejo caer en un sofá que tenia el chico en la habitación, tomando aire entre risas y limpiando sus grandes ojos azules de aquellas lagrimas que derramo de tanto reírse. Tardo algunos segundos en recuperar la tranquilidad.

- Genial inicio de día… Mucha risa y un desnudo parcial, ¿podría ser mejor? Quizá tengas un poco de budín de vainilla…

Draco la miro ceñudo, al fin y al cabo se seguía burlando de el. Aunque debía admitir que la situación era hilarante, solo podía pasar algo así con Lovegood.

- Esta bien, entonces dices que tú me darás la rehabilitación esta semana.

- Si, así que sugiero que al llegar estés vestido decorosamente y no malinterpretes que quiera poner las manos sobre tu cuerpo… OK, OK empecemos – dijo ante la fúrica mirada del rubio.

Le aplico todos los remedios que Madame Pince le dio y que le ayudarían a recuperar el movimiento total de sus piernas ahora que los huesos y heridas habían sanado.

- ¿Y porque rehab hasta ahora? – pregunto el muchacho

- Porque estas cremas con para dar fuerza y movilidad así que no se podían dar antes. Teníamos que esperar a que tus huesos y músculos sanaran desde dentro para poderles dar ejercicio externo.

- Ah vaya, ¿te interesa mucho la medí magia o solo te ofreces para tocar a guapos chicos?

- Principalmente lo primero, aunque a veces hay algunos plus… por ejemplo ver a Draco Malfoy listo para el ataque – dijo riéndose y causando la vergüenza del Sly que poco a poco se transformo en risa y se fusiono con la de Luna.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. Decisiones importantes

_Y el tiempo pasoooo y yo no publicabaaaaa_

_lo siento pero es que ando de arriba a abajo y no podia venir a subir capi pero ahora les dare dos de new ok_

_BSS_

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una linda rubia se encontraba terminado la rehabilitacion de un atractivo joven y se disponia a irse a su dormitorio.

- Listo, ahora solo necesito que por las noches, ejercites los músculos, sin forzarlos, día con día, iras recuperando la fuerza completamente y todo como si nada.

- Perfecto Lovegood...

- Puedes llamarme Luna, de hecho seria mejor si así lo hicieras. No me gusta el formalismo, es antipersonal.

- Lo intentare - dijo secamente el joven al lo que Luna contesto con una enorme sonrisa

- Eso es un gran comienzo siendo tú, y no podría llegar en mejores circunstancias. ¿Qué harás cuando estés completamente bien?

Luna trato de hacer casual aquel interrogatorio, pero le salio bastante mal. Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo no terminaba de encajar en quella pregunta tan fuera de lugar.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Bueno, porque puedes hacer muchas cosas, ahora que estas con nosotros, puedes... literalmente _estar con nosotros_.

- Explícate...

- Tú sabes, unirte en serio para combatirlo

El rubio inhalo profundo antes de reponderle a Luna, no habia pensado en esa posibilidad, y basicamente habia sidpo porque no tenia el mas minimo interes en ser marinoneta de nadie.

- Definitivamente no, no escape de los mortios para venir a enredarme con otro pastor...

- No hay punto de comparación y lo sabes, además aquí podrías ganar muchas cosas - dijo la rubia mientras consultaba un reloj morado que saco de su bolsillo.

- ¿Que podría ganar? - dijo el chico en voz alta justo en el momento en que una voz femenina se escuchaba en la sala.

- ¡Draco!

- Voy en un momento... - respondió el joven mientras se vestía y tomaba unas muletas que Luna le llevara.

La chica termino de llenar su maletín y ayudaba al chico a bajar las escaleras. Una picara sonrisa se formo en su pálido rostro y acerco su boca al oído de su paciente.

- ¿Draco eh? Piénsalo... hay mucho por ganar...

Y después de dejarlo sobre el sillon, le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione y un sonoro beso.

- Hasta mañana - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Draco tardo un poco mas de tiempo para salir de su estupor. Luna era sin duda una de las mujeres mas extrañas que el hubiera conocido, pero le agradaba, le simpatizaba mucho porque no le tenia odio, ni miedo, ni nada similar, para ella solo era un chico mas, y eso era lo que el tanto anhelaba.

- ¡Draco! Ponme algo de atención ¿quieres?

- Si claro...

- Estas como ido, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada... solo pensaba

-¿Hay algo mas importante para ti que los deberes?

- Para todo el mundo lo hay, excepto tu, por supuesto - respondió divertido el chico, había logrado que ella se enfadara.

- Ja... muy gracioso y ¿en que malgastas mi tiempo, si se puede saber?

- En probabilidades...

Hermione lo miro sin entender una sola palabra. Definitivamente aquel día Draco estaba muy raro.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, necesito tomar una decisión y será mejor que sea ahora. Dile a Ellis que necesito hablarle, ahora mismo.

- Oye, yo no soy tu sir...

- Hazlo, es importante. - dijo mirándola a los ojos

Hermione sintió que aquellas orbes metálicas la quemaban por dentro y asintiendo salio de la Torre.  
Busco por todos lados hasta que vio un chico pelirrojo sentado a la sombra de un árbol y se encamino hacia el.

- Hola chicos - saludo amablemente, sorprendiéndolos a mitad de una sesión de besos.

- Hola Herms... ¿Qué pasa?

- Vine por Ellis, Draco quiere verte linda, dice que es urgente.

- ¿Le paso algo? - pregunto la chica de cabello rizado con el alma en un hilo.

- No tranquila, esta perfecto, solo quiere hablarte, a solas... - añadió al ver que Ron también se levantaba para ir tras ella.

La chica se despidió con un fugaz beso y se encamino a su encuentro con el rubio dejando a ambos amigos con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Sabes que quiere Malfoy?

- Ni idea...

Y era verdad, no tenia la más remota pista de lo que sucedería en aquella torre y de cómo eso marcaría su destino. En aquel momento Draco estaba decidiendo sus lealtades, el había llegado a Hogwarts con el propósito de usar a sus enemigos y derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. En aquel momento no le interesaba si media Orden caía, si mataban a Potter, alas comadrejas o a Granger, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Y el plan tendría que cambiar también.

- Yo tomare el camino que tu me digas Draco. - dijo firmemente _Ellis

- ¿Estas consciente de lo que te pido? Es muy arriesgado...

- Lo se, pero no voy a perder todo lo que tengo ahora, no sin luchar por ello...

- Eso queria escuchar... Tienes agallas, aunque no me extraña, lo tienes en la sangre - dijo abrazandola

- Lo tenemos...

Draco sonrio ante aquella aseveracion, y asintio. La decision estaba tomada.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	24. Hogwarts presenta

_Y el tiempo pasoooo y yo no publicabaaaaa_

_lo siento pero es que ando de arriba a abajo y no podia venir a subir capi pero ahora les dare dos de new ok_

_BSS_

_**Atte: La octava muñeca: Monzy**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La última semana paso volando después de aquella noche en la Torre y Draco no volvió a hablar de lo que aquella charla con Ellis desencadenaría.

Entre las horas de terapia, el estudio con Hermione y el hecho de escabullírsele, con poco éxito, a la menor de los Weasley, la semana se le fue como agua.

Aquella tarde era una de las últimas de rehabilitación. Luna estaba muy complacida con los resultados obtenidos; Draco ya estaba listo para salir, caminaba perfecto y ese día estaba hermoso para dar un paseo.

- Deberíamos salir Draco - expresó la rubia al notar la magnifica tarde que se les ofrecía.

- No lo creo, no deseo que me vean aun. Prefiero sorprenderlos a todos mañana.

- Te encanta partir plaza ¿verdad? Aunque no me sorprende de ti. Siempre buscando la admiración.

- ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Pregunto retóricamente el rubio, pero la chica si le contesto.

- No debería, pero si... lo es. Sobre todo porque lo usas como ultimo recurso al no lograr que se te aprecie.

- Eso no me interesa ¿sabes? - respondió hoscamente pero ella no se inmuto.

- Es porque no lo has sentido. Créeme, cuando lo tengas, no querrás perderlo.

- No lo necesito...

Luna se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a el con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo su mano y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Aunque no lo desees, ya lo estas consiguiendo. Ellis te adora y yo... bueno...deseo ser tu amiga Draco Malfoy.

Y sin decir una palabra más se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- ¡Luna!, he pensado mucho en lo que dijiste la semana pasada y...

- ¿Y?

- Tú ganas, les ayudare.

De pronto y antes de que Draco se dieran cuenta, Luna se aventó sobre el y lo abrazo con fuerza.

- ¡Lo sabia! Todos estarán complacidos cuando les diga y

- No, déjame eso a mí. Lo Hare a mi manera.

Aquella mañana todos desayunaban con perfecta calma. Las clases empezarían en escasa media hora y necesitaban llenarse de fuerzas para soportarlo. EL cielo en el techo del Castillo era azul, casi sin una sola nube. Era el escenario perfecto.

Hermione estaba apunto de comer una cucharada de su cereal favorito cuando los murmullos empezaron. A su alrededor se crearon grititos de sorpresa y no tardo en notar la causa de aquel revuelo.

Ahí estaba, tan quitado de la pena, con una mirada arrogante y su elegante caminar: Draco Malfoy.

Y no estaba solo, una linda morena adornaba su brazo, Ellis. La chica estaba que explotaba de la vergüenza, mientras que el rubio parecía no notar que todo Hogwarts los miraba con interés.

- Hoy te sentaras conmigo - ordenó el chico

- Esta bien - asintió la morena y se dirigieron a sus asientos.

Hermione lo vio sentarse en la mesa verde y plata, ante la mirada atónita de los Slytherin a su alrededor, aunque había alguitas personas que tenían profundos sentimientos hacia el.

Una pálida chica lo veía con profunda alegría

Otros altivos ojos miel con enorme odio

Y otros ojos cafés con deseo, pero la castaña no los noto porque su pelirroja dueña se encontraba a su constado.

Pero un pequeño empujón la saco de sus pensamientos. Ron acababa de aparecer en escena y no se veía muy feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa Ronald?

- Si, ¿Dónde estabas amigo?

- ¿Preguntan donde estaba? Esperándola - dijo señalando con la mirada a su novia - ahí estaba, como idiota en las cocinas... ahí estaba

- No te enfades Ron...

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Solo porque mi novia me olvida gracias al maldito huron botador?

- No te expreses así

- ¡Bien defiéndelo! Es lo que necesito ahora.

- No lo hago...pero creo que es muy temprano para maldiciones, además ella no tiene la culpa así que tranquilízate y deja de desquietarte conmigo...

Hermione se levanto se su asiento y salio del Comedor no sin antes responder al saludo que la causante de la discusión le brindaba emocionada.

Ellis volteo para saludara Ron pero borro de inmediato la sonrisa de su cara al notar el gesto de furia del pelirrojo. Que engullo un panecillo sin hacerle el menor caso

.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. De revelaciones y familia

_Lamento muchisimo la tardanza, Agradezco a las personas que siguen marcandome como autor favorito y a esta historia como una de sus preferidas._

_Me encantaria escribirles algo personalmente pero el tiempo apremia y mas que mis sentimientos, creo que lo que les interesa es el capi nuevo._

_Espero que les guste _

_BSS_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La comida transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque Ellis no la disfrutó del todo al saber que su novio estaba enojado con ella y Draco lo noto, ya que se conocían muy bien a pesar del poco tiempo que estaban juntos.

Al terminar salieron del Gran Comedor y el rubio la tomo de la mano para demostrarle su apoyo.

- Ya se le pasara…

- ¿Y si no? – pregunto temerosa la morena.

- Veras que si, la comadreja rojiza esta loca por ti…

Ellis lo miro con reproche pero visiblemente mas animada. Siguieron su camino y de repente una voz bastante conocida e incomoda se escucho tras ellos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! El "heroico" Draco Malfoy se digna a estar de nuevo entre nosotros… ¿A que debemos el honor?

- Nada en particular Zabini, solo creí oportuno darles el gusto de verme…- dijo el rubio sonriendo descaradamente y guiñándole el ojo rápidamente a Pansy, que lo miraba radiante.

- Creí que te quedarías paralitico por siempre niñito malcriado. Tienes mucha suerte…

- O quizá… fue un trabajo mal hecho. Tú sabes, cuestión de… principiantes. - escupio Draco con arrogancia

Blaise borro su gesto de autosuficiencia y empuño su varita contra Draco.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde mi poder ? - amenazo el moreno tratando de intimidar a su interlocutor.

Draco estallo en una sonora carcajada que retumbo en las paredes del vestíbulo, pero mucho mas en el interior del moreno, recorriendo cada centímetro, haciendo añicos su ego.

-¡Cállate! _Rictusempra_ – grito Blaise lanzando un rayo violeta justo al pecho del Slytherin que tenia al frente

- ¡Detente!- grito Ellis blandiendo sus brazos e interponiéndose entre el hechizo y Draco. La luz violeta desapareció al instante, simulando que ella absorbiera el rayo.

- No es posible…- dijo el moreno perplejo

Pareciera que ella detuviera el hechizo.

-Señor Zabini ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Severus Snape que estaba en las escaleras con varita en mano – Pudo haberle hecho daño a alguien…50 puntos menos para Slytherin y un mes de castigo para usted, lo espero en mi oficina después de clases. Ustedes, síganme…- dijo señalando a Ellis y Draco

Caminaron hacia el despacho del Director, entraron y se dispusieron a sentarse donde el les indico.

-Explícate- ordenó Severus con semblante serio

-Fue Blaise, empezó a…- dijo Draco mas fue interrumpido por el pelinegro

-No tu Draco… Ellis, ¿Dime porque lo hiciste?

Draco los miro sorprendido. Definitivamente no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Él fue quien creo el problema con Blaise ¿Por qué ella tenia que explicar las cosas?

-No lo se, cuando vi a ese muchacho atacando a Draco, no pensé… solo lo hice

-Pudo ser peligroso, alguien sospecharía si se enterara, por suerte pensaron que yo lo detuve.

- Perdón…no pasara de nuevo- dijo avergonzada la morena

- Disculpen- interrumpió Draco- no estoy entendiendo nada

-Yo fui Draco, yo detuve el ataque del mortio

-No puede ser… fue el - dijo señalando a Snape- el lo hizo….

- No es así hijo- dijo el director-ella lo hizo

Draco no entendía como esa chiquilla pudo detener el ataque del moreno estando desarmada y negaba con la cabeza todas las ideas que ellos le acababan de dar.

-Creo que es momento de que te enteres de todo…

Ellis_ **no**_ es hija mía…eso lo sabes muy bien, pero tampoco es propiamente una bruja común.

Ella tiene el poder de manejar la magia aun sin varita y no solo la que vive en ella _sino la de otros_…por eso la maldición desapareció, ella la desapareció con solo desearlo…

Fue creada con el propósito de ser un arma pero resulto de dos filos, como siempre el poder cegó a la bestia y no entendió a tiempo todos los puntos que tenían que entenderse…

Podía hacer triunfar al lado oscuro con absoluta facilidad, pero también aniquilarlo por completo…y eso los aterro…

Así que la encerraron con múltiples hechizos muy oscuros en una cárcel donde era inmune su magia, la encerraron ahí desde el momento mismo de su nacimiento, aunque su destino era la **muerte**…

-¿Y porque no murió?-pregunto el chico sin creerlo – Cuando ellos se proponen matar pocas veces fallan, sobre todo en un asunto tan importante

-Con el tiempo entenderás el poder del amor obsesivo. Nos hace cometer locuras, sacrificios y osadías. Tú debes protegerla Draco, no dejar que cosas como estas pasen. Levantara sospechas y la perderás…

-No eso no pasara…Te lo prometo – dijo abrazando a la chica que lloraba tristemente al recordar todo lo que vivió

-Gracias Draco, tu eres lo único que tengo…

-Tú también lo eres para mí. Somos los únicos Black que valen la pena y debemos estar unidos frente a todo…saldremos adelante

-No los únicos-dijo una voz soñadora desde la puerta- yo también lo soy, y estoy con ustedes…

Ambos chicos voltearon y miraron a la bruja de cabellos rosados sonriéndoles desde la puerta

-Nymphadora... ¿Hace cuánto estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente para enterarme que esta chiquilla es una Black y por consiguiente es de mi sangre… la sangre que mi madre, que en paz descanse, deposito en mí. Y no lo olvidare…

-¡Tonks!- exclamo la morena abrazando a la auror.

- Si Ellis – dijo la bruja tomándola de la mano-Draco y tu son de mí sangre, la única familia que me queda. Y de ahora en adelante nada me detendrá para protegerlos ¿entendido?- dijo mirando al rubio

Y mientras las dos chicas se abrazaban con cariño, Draco las miraba jurando que resguardaría a su familia, la última descendencia del linaje de su madre, la única mujer que lo amaría de verdad o al menos eso pensaba él.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Espero que lo disfrutaran!!**

**Creo que es un capi con mucha informacion y quiza algunos de ustedes ya se estan imaginando cosas para el final pero... aun falta!**

**Asi que no desesperen...**

**Espero los reviews con ansias...**

**BSS**

**La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**


	26. Pequeñas alegrias

_Les dejo capi doble... eso merece un regalito para esta muñeca ¿no?_

_REVIEWS!!!!!_

_BESOS_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El aula de DCAO se encontraba como atrapada en un flash back. Toda tenia el misterioso aspecto de hace algunos años. Duendecillos de colores en una de las esquinas. Recipientes con criaturas espeluznantes e interesantes y con un aroma peculiar. Inclusive parecía una de aquellas casonas que irradian tanto miedo como calor de hogar.

Sobre todo por el Profesor que instruía dicha clase. El Profesor Remus Lupin acababa de asomarse por la puertecilla de su oficina y dar los buenos días, cuando la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a dos hombres, uno de cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros y otro mas joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

- Lupin... disculpa la tardanza del joven Malfoy, yo lo retuve – explico Severus Snape

- No hay problema Severus – dijo con su habitual cordialidad – pasa Draco.

El rubio camino como si nadie a su alrededor estuviera mirándolo fijamente. Se movía con gracia y elegancia. Su marca personal.

Se sentó en una silla vacía casi al frente mientras el Profesor Lupin seguía con la clase.

- Muy bien chicos, el día de hoy haremos parejas para practicar el hechizo Humignomus el cual, bien ejecutado... – se interrumpió a sí mismo- será mejor que lo vean...

Dio un vistazo rápido a la clase, algunos lo miraban con deseo de ser llamados al frente y otros divagaban o fingían buscar algo en sus mochilas para evitar la pena de pasar.

- A ver... Neville ven aquí

Un joven bastante atractivo y ya nada regordete avanzo hasta situarse a un costado de su profesor, al cual le tenia profundo afecto.

- Bien hijo, quédate quieto- levanto su varita – homignomus - exclamo el profesor haciendo que en ese preciso momento Longbottom se convirtiera en un enano de escasos 30 centímetros.

- ¡Oh vaya! – se escucho exclamar a aquel mini-Neville con una voz chillona, ganando la carcajada general.

- Como verán – dijo el Profesor a la clase- este hechizo provoca que el individuo se reduzca al tamaño de un gnomo, de ahí su nombre, siendo así fácilmente manejable.

Levanto a su alumno y lo lanzo por los aires, lo que provoco que chillara emocionado.

- No puede usar varita – dijo dándole una al chico – por lo que esta indefenso. Bien ahora hagan parejas – devolvió a Neville a su estado original – y trabajen hasta obtenerlo.

Todo el grupo comenzó a dispersarse para formar dúos, y sorprendentemente nadir parecía querer acercarse a Draco.

Y él suponía la razón. Seguramente Zabinni los amedrento para que lo rechazaran en todo lo posible.

Estuvo a punto de hacer equipo con Millicent pero un falso carraspeo del moreno la hizo resolver sus dudas.

- No importa Bullstrode... cambio de mando, entiendo

Y entonces se separo de ambos grupos. Era evidente que los Gryffindor no se le acercarían.

Hermione lo miro con profunda tristeza y se dispuso a hacer pareja con él, pero una mano la detuvo.

- ¿A donde vas Herms?

- Haré equipo con Malfoy – dijo tranquilamente

- No lo harás. Sus estúpidos amigos los molestaran hasta hartarse... y no solo a ti

- Eso no me interesa Harry. Él esta solo, y no es justo que por esa rata de Zabinni, la gente lo trate así.

- No iras y eso es todo

- No lo dejare solo – dijo Hermione mirándolo con furia.

- ¿Tanto te interesa? – pregunto su amigo son preocupación

- No se trata de eso, sino de lo que es correcto.

- Bien... tienes razón.

Y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Harry se encamino hacia Draco y se puso frente a el, ante la mirada atónita de toda la clase.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!... San Potter al rescate – dijo sarcástico – Guárdate tu lastima, que no la requiero.

- No te vine a proponer matrimonio Malfoy, solo que trabajemos juntos... no creo que te resulte imposible.

- No lo deseo, así que ya puedes irte por donde llegaste.

Draco era arrogante y orgulloso, pero Harry sabia perfecto cuales eran sus punto débiles y manejaría la situación.

- Bueno... yo quería gnomizarte Malfoy, _pero si te da miedo_, lo entiendo.

Harry utilizó la voz más burlona que encontró en su repertorio y el comentario ejerció el efecto deseado.

- No sueñes Potty... **tu jamás me intimidas  
**  
_- Pruébalo_ – reto Harry

- Esta bien... te daré el gusto, solo por hoy

Y con un leve asentimiento, empezaron a trabajar.  
La clase entera trataba con determinación de convertir a su compañero en una mini-version de ellos mismos. Después de mucho batallar, cerca de una docena de intentos fallidos, Dean Thomas logro convertir a Hermione en una pequeña castañita. Varios lo vitorearon, lo que llamo la atención de sus amigos.

- ¡Mírala Harry! – dijo Ron con una voz y un gesto muy similar al de la Señora Weasley- es simpatiquísima.

Harry se encamino hacia donde estaba su amiga y Draco sin moverse de su lugar, buscaba vehementemente la visión de la chiquilla.

Y cuando la miro por fin de sus suaves labios, escapo una sonrisa. Hermione se veía muy tierna, como una muñeca de porcelana, de aquellas que se vendían en el Londres muggle. Su cabello castaño y con pequeñas ondas, caía mas allá de la cintura ya que el hechizo no fue perfecto, pero eso le daba un aire aun más dulce.

Sus grandes ojos castaños se encontraron con los del rubio y como si se tratase de un iman, lo fueron atrayendo hacia ella.

Él hubiera querido tocarla, abrazarla y llevársela con él a un lugar lejano de aquellos ojos curiosos.

Estaba tan hipnotizado en esos pensamientos y en la belleza de la miniatura de Granger que no noto que Blaise Zabinni se acercaba con paso peligroso y la malicia reflejada en sus ojos.

Nada bueno se esperaría de esa situación...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH!!**

**Ahora se que deseas escribirme un review...no te limites y hazlo jaja**

_**ATTE:** **La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**_


	27. Figuras coleccionables

_Les dejo capi doble... eso merece un regalito para esta muñeca ¿no?_

_REVIEWS!!!!!_

_BESOS_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Miren todos! - exclamo vivazmente el atractivo moreno - ¡Sangre sucias de bolsillo!

Los Slytherin rieron sin ganas el comentario. Solo el grupo mas cercano a Zabinni, exceptuandoa Pansy, reían con fuerza.

- !Pudrete Zabinni! - reclamo Ronald

- Aun asi de pequeña resulta asquerosa... aunque debo admitir que me gustaría ver también, mini -harapientos. Incluso algunos cara-rajada tamaño gnomo...

- Es decir...- replico una voz suave que arrastraba las palabras - que entonces quieres la coleccion completa del afamado "Trio Dorado". !Vaya! Nunca creí que los admiraras tanto Blaise... ¿Los quieres en túnica de Hogwarts, o vestidos de gala?

Una risilla se extendió por todo el grupo. Principal y sorprendentemente, los Gryffindor disfrutaban del comentario de Draco.

- !Callate Malfoy! - ordeno el joven mortifago.

- Incluso puedo conseguírtelos autografiados - expreso con una voz de falsa emoción - ¿No es así Potter? - le preguntoa Harry con sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara.

- Mmm... creo que si podríamos Malfoy; todo sea por la felicidad de nuestro querido Zabinni - dijo Harry sonriente

Ahora si era difícil reconocer si eran los leones o las serpientes las que reían a carcajada batiente, incluso Lupin que miraba la escena desde que había vuelto hacia unos minutos, sonreía disimuladamente. Aunque estaba preparado a intervenir si es que las cosas se ponían mas intensas. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Blaise estaba rojo de ira y se fue en contra de aquel al que suponía culpable de que todo el aula de riera de el.

- !Deberías dejar de decir estupideces Draco! No seas ridículo...

- No Blaise... el único que esta haciendo el ridículo eres tu. Dejame decirte que hasta para burlarte de alguien mas, debes tener cerebro, y mucha clase...

Y con una mueca cínica en el rostro Draco le dio la espalda, pero Blaise no se iba a quedar con las manos cruzadas.

- Te voy a enseñar a respetarme, traidor de...

- ¡Basta ya! La clase ya termino - Y mirando al moreno y al rubio añadio - Y mucho cuidado con escándalos en los pasillos... estaré atento - dijo mientras ambos salían del aula.

Volteo hacia dondela pequeña Granger estaba custodiada por Ron y le apunto con su varita, lanzando un hechizono verbal.

- Hermione estabas hermosa pero no puedes vivir así, por lo tanto debí quitarte el hechizo - le comento jovial.

- Gracias Profesor - respondió la chica antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

Hermione miraba en busca de Draco, tenia algo muy importante que decirle, al menos eso le parecía en aquel momento. Pensaba en ello cuando lo miro a lo lejos.

Trato de atraer su atención, pero ya fuera que a la distancia no la escuchaba o que no quería atender, el punto es que siguió su camino.

Ella corrió hasta tomarlo por el brazo y ponerse frente a el.

- Draco ¿Que fue eso?

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto con hastió el rubio

- ¡Deja de fingir ok!

- ¡Demonios! Soy un maldito si te ofendo, y maldito si no... ¿Que deseas que haga? Dímelo y acabamos con los problemas...

- No yo... nada es solo que...

Titubeo unos minutos mas antes de suspirar profundamente y mirarlo de nuevo fijamente a los ojos.

- Solo es que me sorprendió mucho. - admitió la castaña

- ¿Una mala sorpresa?

- No... - y se sonrojo ligeramente- A decir verdad fue bastante grata. Gracias por ayudarnos.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo el chico sintiendo que se había perdido de algo.

- Te agradezco por ayudarmea mi, a Ron y a Harry claro.

- Espera... yo no lo hice por ustedes, evidentemente quería molestar al imbécil de Zabinni.

Hermione sonrió con disimulo ante la preocupación de Draco.

- Aun así... es bueno ver que podemos llevarnos bien... todos.

- No quiero que creas que yo... - trato de justificarse pero ella empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado

- No claro...- contesto guiñandole un ojo con complicidad

- ¡Porque no fue por eso! - grito el rubio perdiendo la compostura - A mi no me interesan...

- Como digas - dijo ella con tono de incredulidad y siguió caminando hasta perderse de vista.

La castaña recordó las palabras que Ron le dijera hace algún tiempo y nunca pensó en estar tan de acuerdo con su pelirrojo amigo como en ese momento.

_**"Pues… pienso que si alguien esta dispuesto a dar la vida por Malfoy, quizá es porque algo bueno debe tener ¿no?"**_

- Eres mas perceptivo de lo que crees Ron - expreso para ella mismo mientras caminaba alegremente a su siguiente clase.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH!!**

**Ahora se que deseas escribirme unreview...no te limites y hazlo jaja**

_**ATTE:** **La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**_


	28. Apoyo total

_Les dejo capi doble... eso merece un regalito para esta muñeca ¿no?_

_REVIEWS!!!!!_

_BESOS_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ya eran casi las 3:45 de la tarde y aquella preciosa morena corria rumbo a los jardines. Hacia gala de su elegancia natural aun en esa carrera, parecia como si volara. LLevaba entre sus manso una pequeña canasta de picnic, repleta de lechuga, zanahoria y otros vegetales. Detuvo su rapido paso ante un majestuoso arbol azulado y se sento, depositando el banquete en el pasto, mientras buscaba con la mirada el motivo de su visita. En un segundo se grabaron las palabras en el tronco.

- ¡**Llegas tarde!** - miró escrito a la altura de su rostro.

- _Lo se y lo lamento pero me resulta dificl escapar de él._ - respondio ella tallando el arbol

- **Tranquila, puedo imaginar lo duro que es.**

- _Bastante_- grabo con su varita mientras el conejillo causante de todo salio a disfrutar de su banquete mientras la chica le acariciaba las orejas.

- **Me gustaria ayudarte en realidad **- escribio con aire de tristeza en el rostro

- _Lo haces y mas de lo que crees..._

- **Pero, me siento impotente al ver como te trata y cuando me cuentas lo que hace**

- _No hay nada que hacer no te martirices_ - escribio ansy mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos oscuros.

- **Si lo hay, podrias dejarlo...**

- _No puedo_

- **Quizas no por ahora, pero un dia lo haras**

- _Quizas... entonces ¿Me dirás quien eres?_ - respondio ella ya un poco mas animada

- **¿No te cansas de preguntar? **- escribió divertido

- _No_

- **Hoy no**

Ella suspiro debido a la desilusion pero no lo dejaria escapar tan facil. Era un hueso duro de roer pero ella lograria que se lo dijera, al menso debia tener esa esperanza.

- _¿Pero me lo dirás?_

- **Posiblemente** - respondio él haciendose el interesante.

- ¡Esta bien, tu ganas por hoy! - grito ella haciendo que el chico se sobresaltara entre los arbustos donde se ocultaba.

La escucho reir por lo quehabia hecho y el tambien sonrio.

- Debo irme - dijo ella en voz un poco mas baja pero audible para el.

- _OK Cuídate y recuerda que cuentas conmigo._- termino por escribir el joven

Ella sonrió al leer ese recado y se encamino al Castillo, escucho el ruido de los arbustos al moverse y los pasos que ahora la seguian a una distancia prudente pero no muy lejana.  
Sabia que con solo voltear sabria quien era su amigo anonimo, que entraria justo despues que ella cruzara la puerta, pero no lo iba a hacer. Habia la promesa de esperar, de ser paciente y por primera vez en su vida ella lo seria. Le debia tanto a esa persona que lo menos que podia hacer era respetar su opinión. Esa persona le salvo el alma, la rescato de las tinieblas al menos en su interior. Lo de salvarla de Blaise ya era otra historia...

Miro el camino a su Sala Común pero no deseaba aparecerse por ahi. Seguramente el estaría ahí. Podía imaginarse el cuadro. Su "prometido" al centro de una rueda echa por varios de sus mas estupidos compañeros, contando historias absurdas o solo alardeando de su poder.  
En cierto modo y como Draco había dicho esa mañana... era ridículo.  
Definitivamente no deseaba estar ahi. En ese momento deseaba ir a un lugar prohibido. O al menos eso era lo que su futuro esposo. Miro su brazalete y las incidaciones de Snape aparecieron en su cabeza... ¿correría peligro?  
Estaba dentro del Castillo asi que supuso que no...  
Aunque si podria haber uno, se detuvo en seco.

Los pasos que antes se escucharon a sus espaldas tambien cesaron.

- No se a donde vayas tú - empezo a decir con voz tranquila - pero yo subire las escaleras. Asi que, dadas las circunstancias, sería mejor que esperes a que me vaya ¿te parece bien?

Un sonido gutural le hizo entender que estaba de acuerdo con su propuesta y siguio subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Sabías que puedo voltear ahora y descubrirte? - le dijo con voz misteriosa

En el rostro del joven se formo una sonrisa amable y penso divertido. "No lo haras"

- Pero no lo hare... - y antes de que él se diera cuenta ella volteó dejandolo helado.

Le sonreia radiante pero con los ojos cerrados.

Se veía divina...

----------------------------

Draco estaba con los deberes de Transformaciones. Se habia perdido mucho en el tiempo que no pudo asistir a clases, pero gracias a sus habilidades como alumno, aunado claro, a la ayuda de Hermione todo iba saliendo a flote.  
Ellis aun no volvía de sus clases; Luna y Ginny le ayudaban en cuanto podian y ya iba siendo tiempo de asignarla a alguna casa. Eso le hacía tener miedo... era una segura Slytherin y dejarla en manos de Blaise y compañia no le alegraba mucho.

El sol empezababa esconderse asi que se obligo a no pensar en ese asunto y terminar sus tareas. Ademas de que en breve "ellos" llegarían.

- Contraseña - escucho suavemente del guardian de la Torre

- Yo no... es decir, la desconozco - dijo una voz femenina ante la pregunta

- Lo siento querida... Contraseña

El rubio se dirigio hacia la puerta con rapidez, habia reconocido la voz...  
Cuando abrió el pasadizo hacia laTorre y miro a la chica sus ojos destellaron y solo atino a corresponder el fuerta abrazo que ella le dio.

- ¡Draco! Te he extrañado mucho

- Pansy ¿Que haces aquí? - le contesto mientras la hacia pasar y cerraba la puerta.

- Disculpa - dijo ella bajando la mirada

- No me molesta tonta... me preocupa, si alguien te ve...

- Nadie lo hizo, y no me importaría. Estoy harta de toda esta porqueria.- le dijo meintras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Draco la abrazo cariñosamente. Ella era su amiga. La única que tuvo siempre. Despues de unos minutos la separó de el y limpió sus lagrimas con un pañuelo.

Le sonrió haciendole saber que todo estaría bien mientras estuvieran juntos.  
Sus manos se entrelazaban con fuerza y sus rostros estaban muy cerca. No iban a besarse ni nada por el estilo, habian superado hace mucho tiempo la etapa de atracción, a pesar de que la gente murmurara otra cosa.  
Se miraban con intensidad, comunicando cosas que las palabras no podian expresar, hasta que una voz los sobresalto.

- Perdonen la interrupción pero... ya es hora - dijo Luna con voz suave y mirada reprobatoria.

Ellos miraron al selecto grupo que acababa de cruzar la entrada. Pansy no entendia que hacian ahi asi que se limito a mirar a Draco que no despegaba la mirada de ellos.  
Sobre todo de la furica mirada de Hermione, aunque no era la unica que deseaba matarlo ahi mismo...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH OH!!**

**Ahora se que deseas escribirme un review!!!**

_**ATTE:** **La octava muñeca de Rozen: Monzy**_


End file.
